Thousand Words
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.
1. And Thus The Story Begin

**Disclaimer:**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.

Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura's feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **Thousand Words**

 **Prelude**

 **Act 1**

 **And Thus The Story Begin**

* * *

" _Wishing, like sipping a glass of punch, or pulling aside a bearskin rug in order to access a hidden trapdoor in the floor, is merely a quiet way to spend one's time before the candles are extinguished on one's birthday cake."_

― _**Lemony Snicket, Horseradish**_

* * *

 _Yes._

 _Silence is golden or Silence is a virtue. There were times when one thoughts that with being silence troubles would not come for you. If you were to shut your mouth, none will asked your secret out of you because they know you will never told them. If you were not to speak any words, you won't add any fuel to the fire and you can avoid unecessary conflict._

 _There are many good things coming when we keep silence and there are many reasons why silence is golden. However, silence cannot help you to communicate. There are so little you can speak out just by moving and waving your body here and there in attempt to get people to understand you. This is where words and voice come to play._

 _But, what if your voice and words were to be taken away from you?_

 _I know a girl who are faced with this problem._

 _No, she was able to speak just fine before our story began. A circumstance happens and it force her to stay silent._

 _Thus, she cannot voice her opinion. Cannot voice what's in her heart. Cannot tell anyone who she is. Cannot call the name of the person that she loves. And cannot tell him how much she loves him. She cannot even tell him who she is to him._

 _No, sweetheart, it's not that the Gods curse her with terrible fate. It was something that she has decided for herself._

 _Why, you ask? I do not know dear. But then, it won't be fun if you did not learn the story from the beginning, right? Now sit quietly like a good child you are and I will tell you a story. A story of how voices and loudness could mean so much more and how silence actually felt so alone and painful._

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **So… I decided to completely rewrite the story because Mana's concept is too… meh to me and to tell you the truth I kind of create her out of whim. Now that I have a firm concept of her and I know how I should portrayed her, I'm quite confident in writing the rewrite. I hope you guys still wearing to read this rewrite version of my Tsubasa Chronicles fanfiction. Thank you for understanding. Happy reading.**


	2. And Thus The Journey Began

**Disclaimer:**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.

Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura's feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **Thousand Words**

 **Prelude**

 **Act 2**

 **And Thus the Journey Begin**

* * *

" _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."_

– _**Lao Tzu**_

* * *

Mana always like the smell of a tea. Everyone in general actually, liked the smell of tea for it always gives off a relaxing feeling just by smelling it alone. Right now, relaxing is really what she needs before she is to be departed on a journey. Mana sat quietly in her chair as she watched Watanuki and Yuuko's antics in front of her. She smiled in amusement.

Yuuko, the dimensional witch, is nothing like what she expected. She had heard many rumors and stories about her greatness and was expecting herself to meet a scary looking witch carrying a horrifying looking staff but what she saw really far off from what she had imagined. Yuuko is an elegant and beautiful looking woman with deep red eyes that would remind you of a pretty ruby. Her skin is very pale that it compliments her red eyes. Her long black hair was so long that Mana is jealous of it. She has long hair, sure, but it's very messy and definitely not beautiful.

Compared to her, Mana was like a plain poor girl seated next to a beautiful Goddess. Unlike Yuuko who has a nice body with curves at the right places, Mana was rather slim and doesn't have that much curves. She is simply thin. Her skin is fair and she has grey eyes which looks almost like the color of a silver. Her purple hair reached past her thigh. Mana is neither beautiful nor cute. She doesn't have anything on her that makes her stand out as a girl except for one thing. A scar that run through from her right eye to her cheek. Mana used to cover it by growing her bangs until it covered the scar but has stopped doing it because it made her hard to see anything around her.

"Mana- _san_ , would you like some cookies?" Watanuki asked. Mana looked at him and smile politely then nodded happily and took one of the cookies.

It has been several days since she arrived at The Witch of Dimension's – Yuuko – place. According to Yuuko, she arrived earlier than Yuuko had expected so The Witch asked her to wait until it was the right time for her to begin her journey. When is it, Mana had no idea. But she knows of the journey that Yuuko spoke of. After all, it is the whole reason she is here on the first place. Leaving her home world was not an easy task. It took a lot out of her to come here to the point she was unconscious for two days straight. But she is here now and there is no turning back.

"... I'm glad you like it." Watanuki said then he took the tray and brought it to Yuuko who sat at the lawn with Maru and Moro.

"Here's tea." He said as he walked over to Yuuko.

"Tea~"

"Tea~"

Yuuko took the tea and take a sip then put the cup on a small table in front of her.

"Very tasty." She said. "You're very good at making tea Watanuki." She praised.

Watanuki blushed and looked away. "Your praise doesn't affect me." He said, obviously lying.

"No, I speak from my heart! I don't even have _this_ much ulterior motives." She said in amused tone. She then turned to Maru and Moro "…Now that we're all feeling so good I thought the yard could use just slightest smidgen of weeding, right~?" She said to Maru and Moro with playful voice.

"Right~" Both of them answered.

"That is what I call a _huge_ ulterior motives!" Watanuki yelled in disbelief.

Mana giggled. There is nothing but fun and happiness in this household and it's actually funny seeing Watanuki and Yuuko's antics. Yuuko who always teased Watanuki and Watanuki who will immediately angry or acted funny as he respond Yuuko's teasing. Suddenly, Mana felt a drop of water touch her cheek. She looked up. The sky is still blue and clear but a few drops of rain fell from the sky and later, it is not just a few of them. The drizzle turn to light rain. It was raining but there were no dark clouds on the sky.

"Rain?" Muttered Watanuki incredulously. "How come it rain when there's no clouds?" He wondered out loud.

"The Fox's marriage." Yuuko said.

"Fox?"

"It's a phrase for rain on a clear day."

Mana nodded looking interested. There's a similar phrase in her home world, only it goes _'Sun and rain, the poor are getting married. Sun and moon, the donkeys are getting married'._ She doesn't understand the phrase so she thought it doesn't really important and it is merely a phrase one use for sunshower.

"On a day like this, one could do a _Kyôchô."_ She said and sipped his tea.

Mana titled her head to the side in confusion. What's a _Kyôchô_?

"And what is… that?" Watanuki asked, voicing Mana's question out loud.

"Maru, Moro" Yuko called and the two girls hold a small round mirror up

"Yep~" They replied and placed it on the table

"You can use any mirrors you want. A hand mirror, a compact…" Yuuko trailed off as she gives Watanuki the small mirror. "You hold it by your heart and then close your eyes and consider the first words you hear to be an omen. It's a type of fortune telling they call _Tsuijura_." Yuko explained,

"On a day where the fox spirit takes a bride, the sun-drenched rain adds power to the Kyôchô divination and increases its accuracy. What you get is an omen that is almost a certainty." Yuko said. Mana was listening and clapped her hands. Even if she had an Oracle back in her world, she never really see them perform a simple traditional fortune telling. After all, Oracle was expected to give a prophecy, to speak of ancient poems that people believes will come true and what the Oracle said, is like destiny itself and cannot be change. As such, prophecy and fortune telling are different in many ways. Prophecy speaks about destinies. Fates. Something that is unavoidable, while fortune telling is more of predicting information about one's life and is not always accurate.

"Want to give it a try?" Yuuko gave the mirror to Watanuki. Mana watched them with eyes filled with curiosity.

Watanuki closed his eyes and held the mirror close to his heart.

"Close your eyes and open your ears." Yuuko instructed. "You needn't concentrate or even think. Just listen to the first sound you hear."

Suddenly, the young boy's eyes snapped open. "Prepare and wait…?" Watanuki muttered in confusion and turned to Yuuko with apologetic look. "Um… I don't understand a word of it."

"Are they coming today?" Yuuko stood up.

"That is not…" Watanuki shake his hands and tried to explained but Yuuko ignored him.

"In that case we have to prepare… Prepare for their coming." Yuuko said then looked at Mana. "You too, Mana- _chan_. It is time for you to begin your journey."

Mana nodded.

Finally, the time has come.

* * *

Yuuko has emerged from the shop, wearing a long black dress wuth accents and trim of white. A headpiece that created a loop in her hair and a _kanzashi_ that led two white ribbons fall on either side of her face, with the symbol of the crescent moon on the white ribbons. Meanwhile Mana had wear the outfit she wore when she first came here. She wore a blue bohemian style dress with blue robes. Her clothes has brown, purple, and white accents to it.

"Here they come." Yuuko said as she looked to the sky. Both Watanuki and Mana looked up to the sky too. They saw a strange blob appearing on the sky and it went down and hatched like an egg, only this blob is a liquid rather than a solid thing. From inside the blob, appeared two figures. One is a girl, sleeping on a boy's arm. Her hair is that of strawberry blonde. Her skin is pale and not much can be said about her appearance other than that, she dressed like a princess and Mana can only assume that the girl is a princess. The boy has brown messy hair wearing a dark green robe and black sleeveless turtle-neck clothes with black gloves and white pants. He looked at the Witch of Dimension with his amber eyes burning with determination.

"Are you the space-time witch?!" The boy asked desperately.

"I have been called that." Yuuko answered calmly.

"Would you please… I… I need you to save Sakura!"

"I've been waiting for the two of you." Yuuko said. Mana glanced at her. Those were the same words that she had said to her when she arrived, only that Yuuko added "But you're here earlier than I have expected." At the end of the sentence.

"You're not the same ones, but you are the same of a different world."

It was a complete silence for a moment before Watanuki voiced his surprise.

"Wh… Why are there people suddenly coming out of the sky?!" He asked as he dramatically pointing towards the sky with comical expression.

Mana sweatdropped. It was no wonder that he's surprised. Though Mana came here the same way, coming out of the sky, Watanuki was not there to see how she arrived. He was introduced to her when she went into the shop.

Seeing that Yuuko would probably not going to answer him, Mana tugged on his sleeve. Watanuki turned to her. She then pointed at the sky, then to herself then to the ground. Watanuki blinked.

"You want to say that, that's how you arrived here as well?"

Mana nodded.

Watanuki sighed. "Does that mean they are from different world like you? Do every people that came from different world will just fall from the sky?" Mana shrugged since she doesn't really know the answer to that.

"'I was told to tell you everything!" The boy said. Desperation still etched on his voice. "And If I came here… You might have a way to help me save Sakura!"

The boy looked at Yuuko as if Yuuko is the only hope he has. Yuuko knelt down in front of him.

"This child's name is Sakura isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And you?"

"I'm Syaoran!"

"This child… Has lost something very precious." Yuuko said as she knows fixated her eyes on the unconscious girl.

"…Yes."

"And… That something has been scattered to many different worlds. If nothing is done, this child will die."

Mana gasped, covering her mouth. While the boy looked crushed as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Watanuki."

"Y-Yes?" Watanuki answered, surprised at being called so suddenly after that shocking revelation about the girl earlier.

"Go to our treasure room. There is something I need you to bring back."

Before he can answered Maru and Moro already pulled the confused Watanuki inside, leaving Mana with Yuuko, the boy, and the unconscious girl.

"You wish to save this child?" Yuuko asked the boy.

"Yes!" The boy answered with no hesitation.

"There is a price. Are you still willing?"

"I will pay any price I can!"

Suddenly, the three of them heard a noise. Both Yuuko and Mana know exactly what that voice is, but Syaoran, who had no idea what it is, gasped.

"Here they come."

Suddenly, two more blobs appear. One appeared from the sky, just like the blob that brought Syaoran earlier and the other blob came from the ground. Just like earlier, the blobs hatched and revealing two men.

One man wearing black and red. Black robe and armor with red headpiece with the symbol of black crescent moon on it and red belt. He has spiky hair and red eyes.

Mana turned her attention to the other customer and her eyes widened.

* * *

Fai D. Flowright didn't expect that the witch has other customers. Of course, he knew that being a witch that could grant wishes – even if there is a price you have to pay for it – it was no wonder many would come to her shop to have her grants their wishes. But of course he never expected himself to arrive when there are other customers. His eyes now fixated on the purple hair girl who had been looking at him. She had been looking at him for quite a while since he arrived and the way she looked at him… It's as if she recognize him… Knew him.

Have they met before? But if they did, Fai would surely remember. Fai smiled softly at the girl, a way of telling her that he acknowledge her presence. The girl, realized that she had been caught staring, blushed and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

 _Cute_. Fai thought. But he didn't come here to tease the girl. He has more important matter to do.

"Are you the Dimension Witch?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The man in black also asked at the same time he asked his question. They glance at each other. They already seemed to be conflicting with each other. They were both glaring at each other, well the ninja was glaring at Fai.

"Please give me your names first." Yuuko said.

"Me? I'm Kurogane." The man in black, Kurogane, looked at the bizzare scenery around him, for he had never saw tall buildings like what he saw around him. "What is this place? What are these weird buildings all around?"

"This place is called Japan." Yuuko answered.

"Huh? Well I come from Japan." Kurogane said.

"A different Japan." Yuko said, with a little hint of smugness.

"I don't understand." Kurogane said, confused.

Ignoring him, Yuuko turned to Fai. "And you?"

"I'm a Celes country's wizard. Fai D. Flowright." He introduced himself gracefully.

"You do know where we are right?" Yuko asked Fai.

"Yes." Fai said. "A place where you grant wishes at a proper or high price." Fai continued.

"That is correct." Yuko said. "Now, since all of you are here, that means you have some sort of wish." She turned to Kurogane and Fai. "What is your wish?"

"My home world…Is where I want to be!" Kurogane said just as Fai said "… Is the place I do _not_ want to be." They glared at each other again.

"That is a tall order… For both of you—No. For all of you, even if you offered the most precious things you own, none of you has enough to pay." Yuuko said. Hearing this, Syaoran looked crushed.

"But if all three paid together, you may just be able to afford it."

"What kind of crap are you spouting?" Kurogane hissed

"Mr. Black can you keep your insult down?" Fai said with a slight grin on his face.

"IT'S NOT MR. BLACK! I'M KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled, Fai turned his head away and covered his ears.

Mana sweatdropped at both Fai and Kurogane.

"All of your wishes are the same." Yuuko looked at Syaoran "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore this child's memory." She turned to Kurogane next. "You want to return to your own world." Lastly she turned to Fai. "You want to go to different worlds to avoid your own."

"You have different reasons, but the method is the same. Travel to different dimensions… That is what you need." Yuuko continued. "Each of you individually cannot make that wish happens. However if the three of you combine payment for one wish, then you can afford it."

Kurogane frowned. He doesn't like the sound of this. "Then, what would _my_ payment be?" He asked grumpily.

"Your sword." The witch said simply.

"Wha—I'd never give you _Ginryu_!" He said as he cradled the sword in his arm as if that sword is his child.

"Fine!" Yuuko said smugly then proceed on poking the man's chest with her finger and give him a smug look. "Instead you will wander this world looking like a cosplayer, and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword, and get plastered all over television for being a freak! Is that what you want? Hmm?" She asked smugly.

"Huh? Polee? Tiivii?" Kurogane asked, utterly confused.

"You do realize you are trapped here, and I am the only person in the world who can get you out?"

Mana sweatdropped, seeing that Yuuko enjoyed teasing, not only Watanuki but her customer also. She was lucky not being her target the entire time she stayed at the shop.

"That's got to be a lie!"

"It's all true." Fai, the mage, piped in.

"You're kidding?" Kurogane asked, looking at Fai for confirmation but the mage just gave him a dumb smile.

"What will you do? Hmm?" Yuuko asked as she reached out her hand towards Kurogane, asking for his sword. Kurogane gritted his teeth and harshly shoved his _Ginryu_ to the witch.

"Dammit! When I'm free from this curse, I am coming back for it!"

Yuuko turned to Fai. "Your price is your marking."

Fai looked a bit taken aback. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead?" He asked, pointing at his staff.

"It won't. I told you the price is the thing you valued the most."

Fai looked really troubled by this. "I guess I have no choice." The tattoo seemed to fly through the clothes on his back and next to the witch.

"And you?" She asked Syaoran, "What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

"Your price has not been told yet, you would still give it to me?"

"Yes"

"I can only help you travel to your paths to different worlds. You must search for this child's memories by yourself."

"…Yes"

"…Good you're prepared." Mana then spotted Watanuki came closer holding two puffballs with different color. "Here he comes" The witch speak softly. Watanuki give the white puffballs to the witch.

"His name is Mokona Madoki. He will help you to travel to another dimension." She introduced them to the white puffballs.

"You have another one, hand me that one. I'll go with this one." Kurogane was pointing at the black puff ball that was still in Watanuki's arms.

"That's only for communication. All he can do is communicates with this Mokona." She said gesturing at the Mokona she was holding.

Kurogane grumbled Mana can only smiled awkwardly. It was clear that he doesn't like what he is hearing.

The Witch turned to her and smiled. "Well then, Mana- _chan_ , this is where we part ways."

Mana nodded and bow then make a sign with her hands.

 _Thank you._

Understanding the meaning of her hand sign, Yuuko smiled and nodded. As Mana walked to the group, they looked at her with surprised look on their face while Fai simply looked at her with curiosity. He was still curious as to how the girl looked at him earlier, and now that he thought about it, the girl _does_ look familiar to him. Perhaps they did met somewhere but Fai could not pinpoint when or where did they have met.

"Huh? The girl is coming too?" Kurogane asked as Mana stood between him and the mage.

"Yes. And she already paid the price of her wish." Yuuko said.

"Mokona can take you to another dimension, but she can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is only by luck. But there are no coincidences in this world. There is only _hitsuzen_. You were all destined to meet each other. Syaoran your payment is your relationship." The witched explained. "To you, the most important thing is your relationship with this girl. So I'll take it." The witched continues.

"What does that mean?"

"Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship as before. What is she to you?"

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country and someone who is very important to me." Syaoran whispered the last bit.

"…I see. But if you are going to use Mokona that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, the part about you won't return. That is your price." Mana can't help but feeling sorry for him. To lose the bond you have with someone precious to you… She can't imagine how conflicted and sad Syaoran is.

"Still?" the witch asked.

"…I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!" Syaoran said with determination.

"Travelling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds… for example. These people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you came from are different… People you know from past worlds may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are words where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds, while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered." Yuuko explained.

"But, you are still steadily determined, right?" Yuuko asked with a soft smile.

"Yes." Syaoran answered with no hesitation in her voice.

Yuuko nodded. Satisfied. "Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with." Magic waves and winds surround them and Mana watched as the round thingy, Mokona, floated out of the witch's hand and it grows wings on its back.

"Well then, please get going."

Magic circle appeared and Mokona opened its mouth. Wide. The group are sucked into it and disappeared along with Mokona and the magic circle.

"Okay." The Witch smiled as she looked up to the clear blue sky. The rain has stopped. "Good luck on your journey."

* * *

Mana didn't expect to wake up face to face with the blond mage. She remembered darkness enveloped her and not long after that, she felt something warm embraced her. She thought it was a dream, but when she opened her eyes, she was very surprised to find a pair of icy blue orbs staring at her silver orbs with curiosity and the owner of those icy blue orbs is currently staring at her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello~" The blond mage, Fai, greeted cheerfully, as if hugging a girl that he just met is nothing out of ordinary at all.

Mana blushed at the position they were in. She yelped and hurriedly get up, releasing herself from Fai's embrace.

Fai chuckled at her reaction. "How cute~" He said. He laughed even more when he saw the girl turned as red as tomato at his teasing. He was not lying though, her reaction _is_ cute. Mana composed herself though she knew her face is still red and hot, but she cannot afford to embarrass herself in front of her soon to be friends, especially not in front of…

Once again she took a glance at Fai. He looked at her with a questioning and curious look. She felt a pang of sadness, knowing that the blond mage does not seem to recognize her. It was something that she knew and she prepared for, but it still hurt. Mana smiled at him and nodded, knowing that at this point, she can't really hope for any miracles. What's done is done and there is nothing she can do about it.

Mana waved her hand to him as a sign of saying hello, hoping that the mage will understand.

Luckily, the mage does understand and he smiled at her. "Hello~ my name is pretty long so just call me Fai." Fai said with a smile.

"I'm Mokona!" The white round bunny thingy that have sent then to other world earlier appeared and bounced on top of Fai's head. Mana yelped in surprised but then Mokona bounced and settled itself on her lap. She can't help but think that it's very cute.

Mana smiled at her and the white creature beamed "Mokona tried to dry you when you were asleep." It said, bouncing up and down. Mana smiled warmly at it and gently pat the creature's head. She then lift her hand and face it downwards while she put the other hand at the top of it then lift it up again.

Fai and the man in black (who Mana notices is also awake) look at her in confusion but Mokona smiled and bounced excitedly. "You're welcome~"

"Oh? Was she trying to say _Thank you_?" Fai asked Mokona curiously.

"Yup~ It's called sign language~ People usually use it when they can't talk or hear."

"So the girl is either deaf or mute?" Kurogane asked. Mana then make a cross sign in front of her mouth, indicating that she is not able to speak.

"Mute it is then." Kurogane said.

"That was pretty blunt, eh, Mr. Black~" Fai said in amusement.

"It's not Black! I've told you countless time my name is Kurogane!" The man in black, Kurogane, yelled at the blond mage.

"But Mokona can understand sign language nee~ that's amazing~" Fai complimented. Mana nodded in agreement and clapped her hands.

"It is one of Mokona's 108 secret skills!" Mokona said proudly.

Mana clapped her hands in amazement while Fai also doing the same. "Amazing~ What of the other 107 skills?"

"That is… A secret!" Mokona said excitedly. Mana pouted in disappointment. Mana looked around and realized she was in a different place. She and her companions are currently sitting in a small eastern-style room. Both Syaoran and the princess has not awake yet.

 _Are they okay?_ Mana asked Mokona using sign language.

"Don't worry, they are okay! Just a bit wet though, because of the rain. Mokona helped dry them up~" Mokona said cheerfully as she went back to dry the boy's cheek with hadkerchief. Mana was about to take another handkerchief to help Mokona when suddenly the white creature just open her mouth wide and sucked all of the water drops from Sakura and Syaoran. Mana looked stunned, as did Kurogane, while Fai just smiled.

"By the way, you haven't told us your name." Fai said, as he lean closer to the girl's face. Mana blushed. Fai chuckled. He did hear the Witch of Dimension said the girl's name is Mana but Fai thought he had to asked.

Mana then pointed at her nose and make a circle with her thumb and index finger and put it on the right side of her chest and began to spell her name with her finger. Of course, only Mokona can catch what's she is trying to say.

"Mana- _chan~_ her name is Mana- _chan_ ~" Mokona said as she hopped up and down on the girl's lap.

"Mana- _chan_ then. Nice to meet you~" Fai said.

Mana smiled at him and nodded.

"SAKURA!"

Mana was surprised when the boy suddenly awake and screaming. _Is he okay?_ She thought.

"It looks like… puu!" Mokona said, looking at the boy but Syaoran didn't give her any reaction.

"Sa…kura…?" he mumbled.

"He doesn't play along with Mokona…" Mokona said, dissapointed. Mana giggled and lift Mokona to her lap, patting her. Mokona giggled in delight when Mana softly pats her head.

"Well, it looks like he's up!" Fai said, smiling at the amber eyed boy. Syaoran looked at Fai and Mana in confusion, still trying to remembere who they are when suddenly, he shot up when he remembered something important.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, then realize that the Princess, Sakura, is still sleeping soundly in his arms. He sighed in relief and pull the princess close to him.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain." Fai said, deciding to began the conversation.

"Mokona dried, too!" Mokona said excitedly, jumping up and down on Mana's lap, making the young woman giggled. Mokona is so cute.

"Even while you slept, you wouldn't let the girl go. So you… Eh…" Fai trailed off.

"Call me Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"My name is pretty long. So just call me Fai." Fai said as he pointed at himself and smile. "That Mr. Black's name is Kurorin~" Fai introduced happily.

"IT'S NOT KURORIN GODDAMMIT. I AM KUROGANE!" Kurogane yelled at Fai in frustration.

Mana sweatdropped at the scene while Mokona already jump towards Kurogane and settled herself on the man's lap.

"Ah, and this is Mana- _chan_. She can't speak so I introduced her for you~" Fai said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She blushed at that and smile politely towards Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back at her and then turned his attention to Sakura. The Princess still sleeping on his arms.

' _Her body… Is like Ice!'_ Syaoran thought worriedly as he felt how cold the Princess' skin is.

Suddenly Fai move closer towards Syaoran and he suddenly begin to rummaging his cloak, making Syaoran yelped at the sudden action. Even Kurogane and Mana was confused by the mage's sudden action.

When he finally pulled away from the boy, he held a feather with red markings on it.

"..Is _this_ what a piece of memory looks like? For the child?" Fai asked curiously.

"Eh?!"

Mana looked at the feather with curiousity. She can feel a great power coming from the feather.

"It was stuck on you. Only one, though." Fai said. Mana looked at him and frowned. If that was true why didn't she feel the feather's power when they were at Yuuko's shop?

Syaoran eyes' widened as he remembered what happens earlier before he came to the witch's shop. "That time when all the feather flew away! This is one piece of Sakura's memories!"

The feather in Fai's hand flew away and it entered Sakura's body.

"Her body… is a little warmer…" Syaoran said in relief.

Fai smiled. "If you hadn't had that feather, it would be a problem."

"Yes. By coincidence one stuck to my clothes."

"There is no coincidence in this world…" Fai said. "That's… What the witch said, wasn't it? And so, my guess is without thinking you grabbed it yourself. In order to save the girl."

Syaoran smile at what Fai said and he looked down towards Sakura.

"But of course, I'm just guessing all this!" Fai said with a smile on his face. "But, my question is how do we find them now? How can we find the feathers? I doubt we'll fine anymore in our clothes."

Mana glanced at them as she played with Mokona who is jumping up and down again on her lap. What Fai said is true. How they were able to find the feathers? Judging by what Yuuko's said, the girl's feather was scattered throughout different worlds. This time they were lucky enough that one stuck on Syaoran's clothes but the grey eyed girl doubt they will be this lucky next time.

"Mokona knows!" Mokona said as she jumped down from Mana's lap and went towards Syaoran.

"Huh?"

"That feather gave out really big waves!" She said as she hopped up to Syaoran's lap.

"So when a feather is close Mokona will feel big waves! And Mokona will be like… this!" Mokona said as she snapped open her big eyes. Kurogane was startled when looking at the white creature while Fai just laugh. Mana was looking at Mokona with a slight blush on her cheeks.

' _Cute'_ Mana thought.

"Well, it looks like we have a way." Fai said as he pats Mokona. "If we get close Mokona will let us know."

"Would you do that? Tell us when we're near the feather?" Syaoran asked the white creature.

"Leave that to me!"

"Thank you." Syaoran said, feeling grateful towards the white creature. Mana smiled. That's one problem solved.

"Search or don't search that's up to you." All of them turned to Kurogane who doesn't joining their little discussion. "It's got nothing to do with me. I'm here to get back to my own world. That's the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

 _That was a bit cold._ Mana thought. But then, to be fair, the search of the feather is not of their bussiness saved for Syaoran. So it's not that Kurogane's being mean or anything, it was simply that he doesn't have anything to do with any of them. And honestly, who would have people they just meet just like that? Mana know she will help Syaoran, but that's because it was something she has to do and it's not like she has any other choice.

Surprisingly, Syaoran just nodded at what Kurogane said. "Right. This is my mission. I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble."

Kurogane was surprised at his answer and then he looked away. Mana giggled. The black haired man must not be expecting that.

"Hahaha, you are so serious Syaoran- _kun_!" Fai said as Syaoran just looked at him in confusion.

"Well? What about you two?" Kurogane asked as he glared at Mana and Fai. "Are you going to help the brat out?"

"Hmm. I guess so. My most important mission is to _not_ return to my world." Fai said, smiling as usual. "So, if it doesn't threaten my life, sure. I'll help you out. I've got nothing better to do.

Kurogane then turned his attention to the lavender haired girl.

"What about you?"

Mana looked at him for a moment. She nodded, indicating that she too will help the boy. Kurogane didn't bother to ask the reason since he knows he won't understand anything that she is trying to tell him or the others.

The door then, suddenly opened. A tall man with spiky black hair came in with a woman with long black hair. They brought snacks and drinks with them.

"Yo! So you're all awake now!" The tall man greeted cheerfuly. "No need to be so tense! You came from Yuko- _san_ , right?"

"Yuko- _san_?"

"You know, The Witch. The Dimension Witch. The Far East Witch. She has a lot of names." The man explained as he hold the tray with cups on it while the woman took out a blanket then handed it to Syaoran.

"Here."

"Oh, Thank you!" Syaoran took the blanket from her and cover the sleeping Sakura with it.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." The man, Sorata, introduced himself.

"I'm Arashi." The black haired woman said.

"Just to let you know, she's my wife and the woman I love. I called her my "Honey"! Just make sure you've burned it in your heart." Sorata said, but Arashi doesn't look like she listened to the man's declaration of love.

Mana sweatdropped as she saw Sorata fawn over Arashi.

"By which, I mean that if you lay a finger on her you'll die horribly." He says cheerfully as he put his hands on Kurogane's shoulder.

"WHY DO YOU SAY THAT _ONLY_ TO ME?!" Kurogane asked incredulously. While Sorata danced around the room with snacks on his hand, singing a song about Nori with Mokona following along.

"But I wasn't kidding!" Sorata said as he turned around to Kurogane with a big smiley face and a thumbs up.

"I WON'T TOUCH HER!"

Mana sweatdropped at the scene while quietly sipping her tea.

"Now… I figure you went to the witch lady and got this," He pointed at Mokona "From her to get here, right?"

"Mokona Modoki!" Mokona introduced herself.

"That's a long name. Is it okay if I just call you Mokona?"

"Sure! Okay!"

As Mokona settled on Sorata shoulder, Sorat continued. "I heard the story from the man there. The blonde guy, I mean. Mr Black over there is too mean to ask!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, this is your lucky day!" Sorata said, smiling.

"Hmm? In what way?" Fai asked.

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right? So, it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all." Sorata stood and went to open the window.

"Because this… is the Hanshin Republic!"

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **Alright. First of all, many of you might be annoyed because I start over the story AGAIN, but I have reasons to do so. First is because the previous one feels like it's all over the place and it looks like some random ideas just put in place without some serious plot. Second is because Mana doesn't feel like a character that will give strong impression other than the scar on her cheek, I don't think many people will remember her so I decided to re-design her character all over again. And then the other reason is because I try to fix my writing, but in the end it still look like a piece of crap. Please bear with me as English is not my mother language and I'm trying to get better at it. Anyway, as everyone can see, Mana is mute in this story due to… Reasons… But her story is more or less the same as the previous story so we will see Usagi-** _ **san**_ **too in this remake story. I hope everyone enjoy the remake version. Thank you for understanding. Have a nice day.**


	3. And Thus The Search Began

**Disclaimer:**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.

Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura's feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **Thousand Words**

 **Prelude**

 **Act 3**

 **And Thus The Search Begin**

* * *

" _If I cease searching, then, woe is me, I am lost. That is how I look at it - keep going, keep going come what may."_

― **Vincent van Gogh, The Letters of Vincent van Gogh**

* * *

"This is the Hanshin Republic, The best of Island Nations. We are surrounded by seas on all sides, we get the odd hurricane, but we hardly ever have erathquakes. We have several trading partners across the seas and we export like crazy!"

Mana watched Sorata explained Hanshin republic to them using a hand puppet that just like him. The way Sorata explained things is simple and clear that it is not too hard for her to understand things that he explained to them. In addition, the hand puppet that he used just made it less boring and more fun.

It's not like Mana will get bored easily by a long explanation. She can sit through a three hour of history lesson when she was still in her world, but this new way of giving information is much more interesting and new to her. She likes it.

"We have four seasons, right now we're in fall, the seasons where rice tastes best! The main staple is wheat flour and our sauce is famous! We have the Hanshin Republic constitution and rule of law, and by law, we never make war with other countries."

Mana nodded in understanding while thinking how peaceful Hanshin Republic must be. Her world is constantly at war and even though one war ended at one side of a country, the other will still be going on or another one might just begin in another place. Simply put, one war end and suddenly there's another war going on. How she hoped that her world is just as peaceful as Hanshin and such law to never wage war with other countries will also stabilized in her world.

"Modes of transportation there are cars, bicycle, motorcycle, train, boat, plane, and one could consider a _baby carriage_ to be on form of transport, right honey?"

Mana giggled when Arashi didn't answer Sorata's question. Either she's just ignoring him or she just doesn't care. Sorata then continue explaining the shape of the country, currency, and some sport they called baseball.

"Sir! I have a question!" Fai raised his hand while Kurogane asked what baseball is out loud, which of course, being ignored by everyone. It was clear while he looked like he didn't care about the stuff that Sorata explained, he still listened anyway.

"Yes, Fai- _kun_?"

"Does everyone in this country have an accent like yours, Sorata- _san_?" Fai asked curiously.

"Aww, don't be so formal, call me Sora- _chan_. My accent is unique to me. It's an older version of our language."

That pique Syaoran's interest.

"Yours is a language that used in the past?"

Seeing his eyes lit with curiousity, Sorata smiled. "That's right! Nowadays hardly anyone uses this language. I'm a history teacher, and I'm firmly against allowing all the old ways to fade away."

"You're a history teacher?" This time, Syaoran's eyes sparkled.

"I take it you have an interest in history?" Sorata's face lit up.

"Yes! In my world, I used to work on archeological digs."

"Then I'd say we have something in common!" Sorata said, looking happy at this new information.

Mana clapped her hands in awe, trying to show how impressed she is at the young boy. Fai chuckled. Though she seems quiet and calm, Mana gave off an innocent aura that made her look like an innocent little girl that had yet to known the cruelty of the world. It's not something bad though, Fai personally thought that it's cute.

"Ah right, I have one more question." Fai said as he raised his hand once more. "Now… Exactly where are we? Who owns this room?"

"Good question!" Sorata said. "This is an empty room in an old traditional apartment house that my honey and I manage." He said as he put his hand around Arashi and pulled her close. "Ain't it great? A beautiful apartment manager who is also a great cook?" Sorata said dreamily.

Mana sweatdropped as she saw Sorata is in his own world, while Fai just smiled and Syaoran just look at the older man with blank look. Kurogane didn't seem to pay any attention anymore as Mana noticed that the man has fallen asleep.

And Mana is not the only one who noticed.

"You! Wake up!" Sorata yelled as he pointed at Kurogane and suddenly something invisible hit Kurogane's back, making the ninja jumped in surprised.

"What was that?!" He asked as he scanning the room while Syaoran trying to shielding his princess and Fai also scanning the room for the sudden attacked while Mana just look at the scene unfold in front of her eyes with surprised and curiousity.

"I didn't feel an enemy, who did that?!" Kurogane asked. "Bastard! You threw that, didn't you!?" Kurogane turned to Sorata.

"You were in the corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there. It had to come from above." Fai said, looking serious, very unlike his earlier smiley self.

"What? It was my _Kudan_ , what else?" Sorata said, confused by their reaction.

" _Kudan_?" The three men asked as Mana just titled her head in confusion.

"You don't know? Ah right, sure you don't, you all com from different worlds! You wouldn't know!"

Sorata then put a marker on his doll's mouth and begin to write something on the white board. "Everyon in this world has a Kudan attached. Here's how it's written in kanji."

Mana looked at the words written on the white board, trying to make out what it's saying to no avail as the writings looked very much different than the writings in her world. It looked like just a random lines to her.

"Ah… I see." Kurogane said, obviously he can read it.

"Ahahaha I don't see at all!" Fai said. Mana also shook her head, not being able to read the word.

"Mokona can read!" Mokona said exictedly.

"That's great Mokona!" Fai said as he patted the white creature who look delighted at the praise.

"Can you Syaoran?" Mokona asked the amber eyed boy.

"Yes, I can read a little."

"Hmm, that means Kurogane's and Syaoran's world use kanji, but Fai's and Mana's probably don't. But you can understand what I say and I can understand you." Sorata thought aloud.

"Now, what kind of technique is this Kudan? And you used the word… attached." Kurogane asked.

This time, it was Arashi who does the explaining. "Even if you come from another world, once you entered this world, a Kudan will be attached." Arashi then went to sit beside the sleeping Sakura.

"Do you mind if I call her Sakura- _san_?"

Syaoran nodded.

"I cannot tell where Sakura- _san_ 's memory went… However, if someone has picked it up, it will become the cause of a fight." She looked over to Fai, Kurogane and Mana.

"You've lost your method of battle." It was not a question, it's more like a statement, as if she knew the answer and there's no need for her to actually asked. She sounds like she just want a confirmation.

"How did you know?" Fai asked.

"My Honey used to be a Shinto Religion Miko." Sorata explained. "She possesses spiritual power."

' _A miko… is it like a nun in my world?'_ Mana wondered and really wanted to ask but she couldn't. She really need to find a new method to talk to her companions. Sign language is no good since none of them understand what she is trying to say by sign language alone. Mokona can translate it for her but there's no way she has to rely on Mokona too much while the creature has a job to find Sakura's feather. She's just becoming a burden by adding a job to the white creature. Perhaps she can asked for a book or something from Sorata and Arashi later for her to use to communicate with her friends.

"Well.. She's retired ever since she married me. Her beauty when she was dressed as a miko was God-send~" Sorata said dreamily while Arashi once again ignored her husband.

"Actually, I _did_ give my magic power to the dimension witch." Fai said as he smiled sheepishly.

"And I handed my sword to that witch!" Kurogane said, fuming.

Arashi then turned her attention to Mana as did everyone else. The girl become flustered as she doesn't know how to explained her situation. There's nothing for her to use as a mean to communicate and she doubt any of them understand what she is trying to say using sign language.

"Ah yes, I heard from Fai that you cannot talk, right?" Sorata said. Mana nodded, looking apologetic.

"I understand sign language. So how about you try to explain using sign language and I translate it to your friends here?" Sorata offered. Mana nodded and try her best to explain what Yuuko has took from her. When she finished, Sorata translated what she just "saying" to her friends.

"She said what the Yuuko- _san_ took from her is not a power or something that could hindered her in any way in a fight, but according to her it was one of her advantage in battle. So while she could still fight she is at a disadvantage without whatever it is that she gave to Yuuko- _san_." Sorata translated.

Arashi nodded as she more or less understand what Mana means while the three other men seemed to be a little bit confused but asked no more as they can see how hard the girl is trying to explain her situation and they sure can find out about it in action if a fight does happen later.

Arashi then looked at Syaoran.

"It wasn't any sort of power that I gave her. I never had magic or weapons or anything like that from the start." The boy explained.

"That may have been your good luck." Arashi smiled gently at the boy.

"Eh?"

"There are Kudan in this world. When it comes tome to fight, that Kudan should be a ble to help." Arashi explained.

"Then this Kudan was originally meant for battle?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"What you use it for or how you use it is all up to you." Sorata said. "One look can answer a hundred questions. If you want to see what your Kudan is, the only thing to do is see with your own eyes."

Mana sighed in relief, knowing there is a mean to fight and to protect herself in this world. She doesn't know how this Kudan things worked, but she will probably know how in due time.

Sorata leaned down to Mokona in Syaoran's hands. "What do you think? Is there a feather in this country?"

Mokona glowed, "Yes. There is a feather but it's far away."

Sorata smiled and looked at Syaoran "Shall we find this feather of yours?"

"Yes." Syaoran said.

"And you guys? Do you feel the same?" Sorata looked at the rest of the companions.

"I might as well." Fai said with his usual smiley cheerful demeanor.

Mana nodded.

"If I said I wanted to leave would you do it? White thing?" Kurogane asked Mokona.

"No! Mokona will not leave this country until Mokona finds the feather!"

Kurogane grumbled and look away while Mana and Fai just smiled.

"Thank you Mokona." Syaoran thanked the white creature on his hands.

"Alright, while you are in this world, I'll vouch for you." Sorata said as he stood up and held his wife's hand. Arashi blushed slightly. "I owe Yuuko- _san_ a favor after all."

"This is an apartment building . We've got rooms. You can use these rooms until you go to the next world." Sorata explained again.

"Thank you very much!"

After that, it was decided that Sakura and Syaoran will share the room they are currently in as Syaoran told Arashi that he wants to stay by the Princess' side. Fai and Kurogane will share a room and since it's not exactly appropriate for Mana, a grown woman to share a room with two grown men, she was given her own room.

"Mokona will sleep with Mana so Mana won't get lonely!" Mokona said excitedly as she bounced up and down on Mana's head. Mana smiled and thanked the creature using sign language. Arashi and Sorata then brought her to a room next to Fai's and Kurogane's.

"Alright, you will sleep here Mana- _san_. Don't be shy to ask anything from us, okay? While all of you are here you will be our responsibility." Sorata said with a smile. Mana nodded politely and smiled. Then, she remembered what she was going to ask from the couple. She then poke on Sorata as he was about to leave.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Mana moved her hands, attempted to explaining her situation with sign language as best as she could. Try to explain how she needs other method to communicate with her companions as they don't understand sign language except for Mokona.

"Ah I see… Hmm, I might have something that could help. I'll give it to you in the morning, okay? Now just try to get some sleep. It's past midnight after all." Sorata said as he put his hand on her head and pat her head then leave.

Mana put her hand on his head. That was the first time she was treated kindly by total stranger.

"What's wrong Mana?" Mokona asked curiously.

Mana shake her head and told Mokona it's better for them to go to sleep now.

"Right! We have to save up energy to look for Sakura's feather tomorrow so we have to get a lots of sleep!" The white creature said excitedly. Mana nodded and lay down on the bed beside Mokona.

"Good night Mana~"

Mana nodded.

' _Good night Mokona.'_

* * *

Mana opened her eyes to find herself in a dark empty space. She stood and scanned the atmosphere around her. All she could see is the color black. Mana blinked. What happened? Where is she?

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see some kind of blob appeared out of nowhere. The blob then materialized and change form into some kind of bigger blob with rabbit ears. It has two small yellow eyes without nose or mouth. Though in size the creature is much bigger than Mana herself, Mana can't help but think how adorable the creature is.

The creature looked at Mana and the girl titled her head to the side as she is confuse why the blob thingy didn't do anything yet. If it's here, that means it wants something for her isn't it? Instead, the creature just move away slowly as if it's afraid of her. Mana blinked, then slowly – seeing that the creature has no intention to come closer to her – she move towards the creature.

The creature looked shocked at her action and try to move away from the girl again, but Mana was faster. Before the creature could move, she put her hand on the creature's body as the creature is too big for her to put her hands on its head or face.

The creature froze and for a moment, Mana thought maybe she did something wrong.

"S-Sorry…"

The creature spoke.

"I uhm… the master of those who utilize darkness…" The creature was quiet again before continuing. "I… can feel that you are a suitable enough to control a Kudan like me…"

 _So this is a Kudan_ Mana thought. But if it feels that Mana is suitable candidate for it, why did it try to avoid her?

"…I do not know if you want me as your Kudan as darkness often feared by people… That is why I do not know whether you wish for my power or not…" The Kudan said as if it reads her mind.

 _Ah_

Remembering what Sorata had said about Kudan, Mana was quite surprise to find a manisfestation of God to be timid like the creature before her. And Mana herself, of course doesn't mind to have this cute blob thingy as her Kudan. And it's not like she is afraid of darkness and she definitely doesn't care if other people avoid her for having darkness as her power. She is used to people being afraid of her.

And there is something in this Kudan that reminds her of herself.

 _I do not mind having you as my Kudan_. Mana thought, hoping that the Kudan can somehow read her mind.

"You're… not…?" The Kudan asked, slightly surpirsed and Mana was happy that the Kudan can read her mind. It makes things a lot easier.

Mana shook her head.

 _I need power to survive and to protect my companions… And to fulfill a promise I made to someone very important to me. And I know you can lend me that power._

The blob looked at Mana for a while before relented and crouched down to let the girl pat its face. It has been a while since it last have any conversation with human being and it was glad to meet someone such as Mana.

"You have a strong and kind heart… You are the one I searched for." The blob said as it entered her chest.

* * *

 _Do not worry child…_

 _Darkness is not a bad thing unless you choose to make it that way._

* * *

 _The boy walked through the forest will several soldiers walked behind him._

" _You know, Wizard-_ sama _I honestly think we should bring more people." The soldier said as he glanced at several soldiers who were brought along with the boy._

" _Whatever that… that thing that attacked everyone who approached the forest is definitely dangerous."_

 _The blond boy smiled a little to the soldier. He still cannot really grasped the concept of smiling but he still try anyway._

" _It's alright. This way, less people will get hurt."_

 _The soldier sighed. "You're too nice Wizard-_ sama _."_

 _The boy smiled then suddenly stopped approaching as he spotted a trail of blood in front of them._

 _They were close._

" _Oh shit. We're close aren't we?" All the soldiers readied their weapon but before anyone could react something move swiftly and suddenly one soldier fell to the ground._

 _The boy was surprised and was about to use his magic when suddenly the next thing he knew, he was faced to face with a small figure holding one of the soldier as if he is her hostage as she put her hand on his mouth to keep him from shoutinh and her other hand is holding a knife that drenched in blood._

 _He couldn't make out the appearance of the attacker and the dream fade. All he remembered were a cold, lifeless grey orbs staring at his own icy blue eyes._

* * *

Fai has dreamed of this same dream for several days now. He never tried to really figure things out though he does curious of what the dream meant. However, he didn't expect to be stared by the same grey orbs he just saw in his dream.

Mana was hovering over him, smiling just like she was yesterday. A gentle and calm smile but somehow it didn't really reached her eyes. It looks like she only smiled just because she has to and there is no real meaning behind her smile. He watched as the lavender haired girl lift up some kind of small black board with the writings _Good morning_ on it for him to see.

Understanding that this is her way to greet him, he smiled and get up. "Good morning Mana- _chan_ ~ You wake up so early in the morning."

He watched as Mana erased the word good morning and began to write something and showed the board to him.

 _The sun's already up. Arashi-_ san _has made breakfast for us._

"Ah I see~ Got it~ And it seems you got an easier way for us to communicate, huh?"

Mana nodded.

 _Sorata-_ san _gave this to me._

"Humm~ That's good. Well, I better get ready. Ah, why don't you go and wake Syaoran- _kun_ while I wake Kuro- _rin_ up?" Fai suggested.

Mana nodded and went to Syaoran's and Sakura's room.

Fai actually had wanted to ask if Mana ever met him in the past since he has no recollection of ever met the young lady. He actually doubt he ever met her before and forgot about it. Fai is confident enough about his memory and he doubts if he ever met Mana he would forgot her face. Honestly, it's hard to forget someone like her by appearance alone. Though he hasn't really started to get to know her, it's hard to forgot a girl like Mana, especially with the scar on her right cheek which makes her stand out and since yesterday Fai had noticed that the girl sometimes glanced towards him as if expecting him to say something and there are several times he noticed the girl looked like she knows him.

The reason Fai decided not to ask is because he doesn't really know the girl yet and he believed he is just thinking too much. After all, it's better if he doesn't get too attached to his companions.

But no matter how hard he is trying to shake off those thoughts from his head, he can't helped but think that grey eyes color is too uncommon for people to have.

* * *

"I must say the clothes suits you very much." Fai said as he try to whistle but failed to do so and can only make out a 'hyuu' sound.

Mana looked at him them write a thank you on her board and show it to him though Mana can't understand which part of the clothes suits her. She is currently wearing a simple white fuzzy sweater and torn jeans shorts (at least that's what Arashi said and she doubts it belongs to her and she is sure this belong to the other woman who dressed her up along with Arashi).

Fai took a glance at the girl once more and noticed that the girl's cheek is not the only thing marred with scar. A scar also run from her right calf to her tigh but the girl doesn't seem to mind having her scars revealed, it made Fai wondered how the girl got those scars. And for some odd reason he feel his heart ache at the sight of the scars.

The group were now standing in front of the apartment building with Arashi and Sorata.

"And so, you guys won't get anything done sitting in your rooms. You have to start your search for Sakura's feather someplace, so get out into the neighborhood and see." Sorata adviced.

"Okaaay~" Fai said cheerfuly.

"Alright." Syaoran nodded while Kurogane didn't answer, still having a sour look on his face.

"Oh no, It's about time for my lesson to start! If I'm late the whole class will be chaos!" Sorata said as he looked at his watch. "Ah, if you walk around, I think you'll begin to figure out what this Kudan talk is about."

"Alright." Syaoran nodded then turned his attention to the window of the room where Sakura is sleeping.

"I'll stay by Sakura- _san_ 's side for you." Arashi said as she noticed Syaoran's worry glance.

"Thank you."

"Is the white thing coming along too?" Kurogane asked, clearly still annoyed by the little white creature.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona said as she jumped towards Kurogane.

"Stay away!"

"Well if Mokona is a white thing, then this guy here is a black thing, right?" Fai asked playfully as he shakes Mokona's little hand.

"Right!" Mokona answered as Kurogane grumbled. Mana only watched the scene quietly.

"You have to take Mokona or you'll pass the feather by and never know. Don't worry, nobody will give Mokona a second thought. This world is used to strange things." Sorata explained.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked confused. Sorata then take out a frog shaped wallet and gave it to him.

"Take this, there's enough for lunch in there, so the four of you should take your times and make friends. You can eat where you like, but you'll never find a better meal than what my honey makes!"

"Why are you giving It to the kid?" Kurogane asked.

"Cause he's the one who looks the most trustworthy!" Sorata said as he gives them a thumbs up. Arashi nodded in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Kurogane protested and both Fai and Mokona laughed at him.

And so the four of them starting to walk around the city. It's a nice change of pace for Mana seeing a peacful bustling town and for once didn't find herself in the middle of warzone. Tall buildings are everywhere and there are people everywhere.

"It sure is a bustling place! Small buildings are bunched up next to the huge ones." Fai commented.

"People all over the place!" Mokona added.

"Everything's weird here." Kurogane said dryly as he narrowed his eyes, looking at his surroundings.

"Syaoran- _kun,_ have you ever seen this kind of thing?" Fai asked the young boy.

"No. Never." Syaoran shook his head as he also scanning his surroundings in interest.

"Kuro- _tan_ , how about you?" Fai asked the black haired ninja.

"Never! And why do you have to call me by weirder and weirder names!?" Kurogane asked in irritation.

"How about you Mana- _chan_?" Fai asked the lavender haired girl, ignoring the fuming ninja.

Mana, who has been quiet the entire time looked at the mage then tapped her chin. She then write something on her board that was hanging around her like a necklace and show it to her companions.

 _I have. The world I came from is pretty much like this_. She said, decided to left out the part that most of the buildings there were destroyed due to war because she thought there's no need for her companions to know of her personal life. Not yet anyway.

"Humm so Mana- _chan_ 's world has tall buildings like this, nee?"

Mana nodded.

The group walked around the city for a while until they ended up in what appeared to be the amrket of the city. Mana looked around curiously. Though her world is similar to this world, but she had never really explore her own world as she spent most of her life in military headquarters, thus she hadn't really have the chance to explore the city much less going to the market.

"Come in! Come in!"

Mana stopped as she spotted a man holding an apple. She has seen apples before in a book but she had never actually eat it. She stopped and look at the fruit curiously.

"Oh, come in young lady. You wanna buy an apple from me?" The man asked kindly.

"That is an apple?" Mana turned to saw that her companions has also stopped in fromt of the shop and Syaoran currently staring at the fruit with confusion.

"If it isn't I have no idea what it is!"

"So it didn't look like that in your world?" Fai asked the young boy.

"The shape is the same but in my world the color is pale yellow." Syaoran explained.

"Isn't that called a pear?" Kurogane asked, joining the conversation.

And for a while the men began to discuss of how fruits looked like in their own respective world while Mana's eyes are still fixated on the red fruit. She then turned to Mokona who is currently on top of Syaoran's head and she use sign language to asked the white creature whether it wants the fruit or not.

"Want it!" Mokona said loudly, making the men stopped their debate over fruits.

"Huh..?"

"Nice doing bussiness with ya!" The man said and he gave each of them their apple. Mana then write a thank you on her board and show it to the shopkeeper with a small smile.

"You're welcome missy. Hope you come again soon!" The shopkeeper said, patting the girl on the head.

Once again Mana blinked, touching her head and feel confused. Why would the man do that to a total stranger like her?

"Well it's good that we have something to eat, huh? This apple looks delicious." Fai said as she leaned closer to Mana. Mana looked at the man for a moment, giving him her small, empty smile and nodded.

Fai smiled as well and patted her head. Mana blinked but smiled nonetheless at his action.

They then decided to eat their at the birdge. Mana however, hasn't eating it she just gazing at the fruit and turning it around, playing with it. She then felt someone stared at her and turned to see a little girl. That girl eyeing the apple she held. The three males look at the scene. Mana smiled then handed her apple to the girl

Mana then crouch to the girl's level and gave the little girl her apple. The girl beamed at her and take the apple. "Thank you!" the girl said. Mana nodded and the girl ran off to her friends.

"Mana- _chan_ is so kind!" Mokona said. "Here, you can have Mokona's apple, Mokona has eaten them though but it's only a half." Mokona said, handing her the apple. Mana shook her head then telling Mokona she can eat it and that she is not hungry.

"Really? But Mana- _chan_ barely eat anything during breakfast." Mana nodded and smiled at the white creature to assure her that it's fine and she is really not hungry.

"These apples are pretty good, huh?" Fai said out loud.

"Yes." Syaoran agreed.

"But it really is true that all of us come from completely different cultures." Fai commented as he finished his apple. "Come to think of it, I never asked… How did you get to the shop of the Dimension Witch, Syaoran- _kun_?" Fai asked as he turned to the amber eyed boy.

"There's a high priest in my land. He sent me."

"That's impressive. It's hard enough to send one person across dimension but he sent two."

The blonde man turned to the black haired ninja. "How about you Kuro- _rin_?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! The princess of my country sent me away by force."

"You did something bad and she did it to scold you!" Fai said, laughing as he pointed at Kurogane.

"She did it to scold you!" Mokona laughed along as well.

"Will you all shut up!?" Kurogane yelled in irritation. "What about you? Who sent you?" The ninja asked the blond mage.

"Me? No one. I sent myself there."

"Huh? Then you don't have to ask the woman for anything! You could have done this yousrself!"

"Not even close. Were I to muster all of my magical abilities, just getting myself from one dimension to the next world would take everything I can do." Fai said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He then turned to Mana.

"What about you, Mana- _chan_? Who sent you?" Fai asked the grey eyed girl.

Maan tapped her chin for a moment, thinking back of the person who sent her. She didn't know much about that creature and she didn't know how she should describe it to her companions, so she writes; _My guardian angel sent me there._

"Guardian angel?" The three males asked in confusion.

 _That's what he wants me to call him._ Mana answered.

"Why did you even went to that woman anyway?" Kurogane asked.

"Oh, come to think of it, none of us really know what Mana- _san_ wish for, are we?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"That's true. What did you wish from the Witch of Dimension, Mana- _chan_?" Fai asked curiously.

Mana writes then show It to her companions.

 _I wish to able to travel through dimension to find someone and fulfill my promise to him_.

"Hyuu~ You want to find someone huh? Does this person is your lover?" Fai asked teasingly.

Mana titled her head to the side, having no idea what lover means. She then writes again.

 _This person is someone who is really important to me._

"I see… I do hope we find this person that you are looking for, Mana- _san_." Syaoran said kindly. Though their objective is not exactly the same, it's similar in some way as they both went on this journey for someone important to them. Syaoran understand the feeling and he can't helped but think that he will get along just fine with Mana even though she didn't communicating much with them and he also believe that Sakura will like her too.

Mana nodded and smiled at the young boy.

"But still, the one who sent Syaoran- _kun_ … And the princess who sent you, Kuro- _chin_ , are people with a _lot_ of magical power. But I'll bet it took all they had. I imagine anyone has the power to send someone to another world only _once_. That's the reason your high priest sent you to the witch's place." Fai explained.

"It would take going to a lot of worlds to be able to collect all of Sakura- _chan_ 's feathers. And I think the only one who can send someone to many worlds is the Dimension Witch."

Suddenly screams and shouts were heard above and all of them spun around to face a gang of men in goggles and scarf's standing on top of a building.

"We'll get you for sure this time! This territory belongs to us!" A different gang yelled to the first one. The leader of the first gang gave them a thumbs-down.

"Hyuu~" Fai tried to whistle. "They'are cool!"

"That bastard has a special Kudan!" One of the member of the second gang said.

' _Kudan_?' Mana thought.

Both gangs then jumped down and charged with their Kudans ready.

"So that's a Kudan?" Kurogane asked, not seemed to be bother by all the screaming around him.

"So that's why Mokona didn't scare anyone even though she could move around." Fai concluded. Mana only watched the scene unfold with blank face as if the scene is a usual view for her.

Both gangs then begin to fight one another, their kudan released laser beams and it destroyed some buildings around them and civillain escaped the scene as they don't want to get caught in the fight.

A large stingray materialized above the goggle gang leader and attack an on-coming Kudan. Some of the powers got out of control and headed straight for two identical boys.

"Watch out!" Syaoran shouted and he jumped to protect the boys. The impact never came of course, as fire materialized into a big, flaming, orange wolf in front of them, shielding Syaoran and the boys from harm.

"You seem to have a special Kudan don't you?" The leader of the goggle gang said, eyeing Syaoran.

Syaoran glared at the leader.

"A Kudan that can wield fire. Mine works water and yours, fire. This will be interesting." The man said as he put his hand on his stingray Kudan.

Their Kudan collide once more, causing steam to form everywhere.

"I'm Shougo Asagi. You?" The leader asked.

"Syaoran."

"I like your style." Shougo said, smirking.

"Shougo! It's the cops!" One of the men said.

"Damn. This is bad timing. You guys know the drill, split up!" Shougo looks at Syaoran one more time before fleeing. "I can't wait to see you again."

The fire wolf become smaller and disappeared inside Syaoran. Fai, Mana, and Kurogane then ran up to him "You were great Syaoran- _kun_!" Fai said.

"So that was a Kudan." Kurogane said, more to himself.

"I don't really know, but my body started getting hotter…" He then looked at the two boys. "Are you both okay?" The first boy shook his head. The second one bow and vanished into the first boy.

"It disappeared!" Syaoran shouted.

Fai pounded his fist on his hand. "So that was a Kudan too!" He put his hand over his eyes as if searching for something. "By the way where is that 'Kudan' of ours?" He asked.

Mana titled her head, not knowing who Fai is referring to.

"Ah isn't it squished somewhere?" Kurogane said with a small hopeful tone.

Knowing that it was Mokona they were talking about, Mana looked around and she then spotted Mokona who is surrounded by a group of girls. Mana then tug on Kurogane's sleeve and pointing at the group of girls who surrounding the white creature. All of them turned around to see all of the girls were surrounding Mokona, hugging and squeezing him. Mana smiled a little and Fai glance at her her again. He likes it when she smiled, but for some reason he didn't like it when the smile seemed empty and that's odd. Why would he suddenly care for a girl that he just met? For some reason Mana reminds him of the dream that he had this morning. He once again can't help but thought how similar the grey orbs he saw in his dream with Mana's own grey orbs. Cold and empty. But then, why would he care? In that dream the owner of those orbs attacked him, so why would he care for someone who attacked him? Or are there more to that dream?

"Mokona is popular with the ladies!" Mokona said excitedly before bouncing back to her companions and say her goodbye to the girls.

"Mokona, where were you?" Fai asked as the white creature hop on Syaoran's head.

"On top of Kurogane!" Mokona answered. "But then Mokona fell off! But just earlier Mokona went just like this! Mekkyo!" She said as her eyes opened wide and her mouth forming an "O" shape. "But nobody noticed!"

"You mean that Sakura's feather is somehwere nearby?!" Syaoran asked.

"It was, but Mokona doesn't feel it anymore…" Mokona said, her ears went down in dissapointment.

"Did you figure out who had it?" Syaoran asked, sounding hopeful.

"Don't know…" Mokona shake her head.

"Oh… I see…" Syaoran sounds dissapointed too.

Mana tug Syaoran sleeve, making the boy look at the older girl and Mana show him something she writes on her board.

 _At least we have a lead to find the feather._

Syaoran nodded, grateful for the lavender haired girl's attempted to make him stay postive. "True, we know now that someone close by has it. That's a pretty good progress." Syaoran said positively and turned to the white creature on his hands.

"And if you sense anything more, let us know."

"Yes! Mokona will go all out!"

Syaoran smiled gratefully at Mokona.

"But you know if Kuro- _chin_ didn't drop Mokona, this wouldn't have happened." Fai said, smiling at the ninja.

"What makes this _my_ fault?! And will you _stop_ calling me those names!?" Kurogane said in irritation.

The boy that Syaoran saved earlier went to the amber-eyed boy and bow down. "E-Excuse me, I want to thank you! My name is Masayoshi Saito, please let me do something for you as a thanks."

"No, we didn't really do anything…" Syaoran tried to refuse.

"But… But…"

"Mokona wants lunch! Something really good!" Mokona said from the top of Syaoran's head.

' _Ah'_ Mana thought.

"Eh?"

"Guide us there!" Mokona said excitedly.

"Okay! Please follow me!" Masayoshi said as he led the group away. The group followed him but Mana stand still on her place, staring at the group with her empty, cold grey orbs that hid the sadness that she didn't know she had kept since they arrived in Hanshin. Her eyes wander towards the blond mage. She wasn't supposed to be sad. She was not _allowed_ to be sad. No one cares for her to begin with, so having someone forget about her because it was happen to be her own doing is not something she should be sad about.

Yet, why does she felt her heart ache when she realized the mage doesn't even recognize her?

' _Because he is the first person who ever shown a monster like you kindness'_

More or less, that is true. But it is not the time for her to feel sad she found him now and she has promise to fulfill.

It's okay. It's gonna be okay.

' _He might be someone very dear for you, but you are no one to him.'_ Her mind screamed at her.

Yes that's true. She is no one to him. No one at all and that's for the best.

Because she's already—

"Mana- _chan_."

Hearing her name being called, Mana looked up to see that certain blond mage is there right in front of her and leaning his face close to hers.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The man asked. Though he is smiling like usual, one could hear worry etched on his voice.

Was he… worried about her?

 _I'm okay. Just lost in thought._ Mana showed her writing, not realized how lame her excuse is.

"Hmm…" Fai still staring at her, his face still leaning closer. Suddenly Mana felt Fai's hands touch both her cheeks.

"You know Mana- _chan_ , even though a girl is charming and beautiful when they smile, when the smile look empty it just looked sad." Fai said, staring at the girl. Hoping she would understand what he meant.

Mana titled her head to the side. Not understanding what Fai is trying to say.

"What I mean is that, you don't have to smile all the time. Just smile when you wanted to smile."

He knows he is in no position on saying such a thing when he himself hide his true feelings behind his smiles but somehow seeing the girl in front of him doing the same just make his heart ache and he doesn't know why it bothers him so much.

Mana was silent for a moment before she begin writing again.

 _I'm sorry. This is the only expression that I know how to make._ She writes, and it was the truth.

Fai frowned. Her reasoning just makes the ache felt worst.

 _Sorry… Is that a bad thing? Smiling?_ Mana writes again and looked at the mage with blank face.

Fai opened his mouth, attempted to do another explaining when Kurogane called out for them.

"Oi mage, girl, you're gonna be left behind if you don't hurry!" He called.

Fai sighed and take the girl's hand.

"Let's go Mana- _chan_ or Kuro- _puu_ might eat everything~" He said.

He got to continue this conversation later.

* * *

Noodles began to sizzle on the table. It filled the air with delicious scent. Mana stared at the food blankly. She has never seen the food before but it looks delicious.

Fai stared at the girl and he realized that since they arrived, the girl barely give any reaction to anything. She looks like a lifeless doll and it worried him. But then why would he worried? They just met for goodness' sake! Why would he suddenly care for someone he just met?

' _Or maybe you've met her before, you just don't remember.'_

…There's that possibility, but he doubts that. It's hard to forget a girl like Mana.

"I like this Okonomiyaki is the best and it's quite good." Masyaoshi's voice stopped Fai's train of thoughts.

"I ordered Modanyaki but maybe Tonpeiyaki would have been better." Masayoshi muttered.

" _Okonomiyaki_? Is that what this called?" Fai asked curiously.

"Eh? Okonomiyaki is a staple of the diet in Hanshin Republic. If you don't know that must mean you come from outside the country?" Masayoshi asked.

" _Outside_? You could say that." Fai said. Kurogane was staring at the food intently while Mana just sat quietly with blank face, seemingly not interested in anything.

"Say, do those people always run roughshod around this district? Those guys with the caps and the ones in the goggles."

"That was… a fight for dominance. They form into teams and fight to see whise Kudan is stronger." Masayoshi explained sadly.

"And… the strongest claims the rights to the territory?" Fai concluded.

"But think of the lives put in danger when they fight in such a large public place." Syaoran said, sounded concerned.

"That's true, huh? Masayoshi- _kun_ here was in big trouble earlier." Fai commented.

"That's because I'm just useless… Well, there are bad teams but there are good teams too!" Masayoshi said. "They patrol their territory making sure no bad kids cause trouble and if bad people are around, they take care of the problem."

"Like a local militia?" Syaoran asked.

"What about those teams before?" Fai asked.

"The ones in caps were the bad ones! But the ones in goggles aren't like them at all! When they battle other teams, some of the surrounding buildings get damaged, so the adults are afraid of them… But the wouldn't do anything else that's bad! They are really cool!" Masayoshi said. It was obvious that he admiered the ones in goggles. "Especially their leader Shougo- _san_! They say his Kudan is special level! It's so big and strong... Everyone wishes they had Kudan like him!" Masayoshi said, eyes sparkling.

Mana then write something then show it to Masayoshi and the others.

 _But destroying buildings with civillains around it still a bad thing to do._ If she could talk, she would sounds like she was stating something that should be very obvious.

"W-Well… That's… true…" Masayoshi said, suddenly looking down.

"A-Ah…" Syaoran started to panic when he saw Masayoshi looked depressed. Fai chuckled. It seems the girl had a knack to say uncomfortable truth and doesn't have any tact.

Kurogane sweatdropped. He thought the girl is a a simple goody two shoes seeing how calm she is (though he is also bothered by how she is always smile as if her face is put to a permanent smiling face) but that was quite blunt.

Mana blinked, having no idea what she ahd done wrong.

 _Did I do something wrong?_ Mana show her writings to Kurogane.

"Well… Not really… What you did is not exactly wrong but you should choose your words carefully so you're not hurting someone else's feelings." Kurogane whispered to the girl. "Though I feel your words are not actually wrong, I thought the same." The ninja shrugged as he stared at the food in front of him once more.

Mana not really understand what she did, but she felt like she has to apologize, so she did.

 _I'm sorry, I'll choose my words carefully next time._

Masayoshi sweatdropped. That's not exactly… Making him feel better. "I-It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong Mana- _san_."

Fai laughed. This girl is something else.

"That aside, what do you think about Syaoran- _kun_ 's Kudan?" Fai asked.

"I also admired him" he beamed , "The top Kudan is with you, that's a great thing."

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

"The best Kudan ; 4th level is at the bottom. 3rd level, 2nd level, 1st level and it goes up. The top is the best. Having the best Kudan was stopped by the countries a long time ago, but people still used it." Masayoshi explained.

"Then, that leader's Kudan must be strong." Fai commented. "By the way, _when_ did Syaoran- _kun_ 's Kudan joined up with him?" The mage asked.

"Now that you mention it… I had an odd dream last night."

That piqued Mana's interest.

' _Odd dream?'_ she moved closer towards Fai to listened in to their conversation but was interrupted when someone shouted at them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Kurogane who was planning to flip over the Okonomiyaki was so surprised that he quickly let go of the food.

Two figures appeared, one man with dark hair and another with silver hair and glasses.

"KING! AND HIGH PRIEST!?" Syaoran exclaimed jumping out of his seat. "Y-Your majesty, what brings you here?!"

"Huh? I think you're mistaken… Your majesty is nowhere in my name." The dark haired man said. "And sir, please wait so you don't knock anything over."

"Y-Yes sir!" Kurogane answered, still pretty much shocked because of earlier. Both of them then leave, serving another customers.

"Majesty… was he a king in your world?" Fai asked, referring to the black haired waiter as Masayoshi explained that the waiters will do all the cooking for them.

"Yes…"

"And the one next to him is the high priest. It's like the space-time witch said, 'People you've met In your world, they've developed under completely different conditions on other worlds.'"

"So those are the king and the priest from the kid's world?" Kurogane asked.

"They are the same and not. Because, they have different lives. But at the same time, their connections are the same aren't they?"

"Connections?" Kurogane asked confused.

"Their names, appearance and heart." Fai said.

 _He… so does that mean we can meet another one of ourselves?_ Mana asked curiously.

"Hmm… who knows~? But If there's another Mana- _chan_ I hope she's the same as the Mana- _chan_ here." Fai said. Mana looked at him confused. Kurogane and Syoran sweat drop at her innocence and child like attitude. One minute she is like a child and later she could be very blunt and expressionless it was confusing.

Everyone then began to eat. Mana however was having trouble using chopsticks. Kurogane looked at her and stopping his tug-a-war with a piece of food with Mokona. "You have never used a chopsticks before?" Kurogane asked. Mana nodded. Kurogane then teach her how to, she actually understand it pretty fast and able to use it now. The girl take the food with her chopsticks and eat it.

And of course she didn't taste anything but she figured she at least has to eat a little as not to make her companions suspicious.

"Aww Kuro- _poo_ please teach me too!" Fai said.

Kurogane glared at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT AND NO, I'M NOT TEACHING YOU!" Kurogane yelled and continue his tug-a-war with a piece of food with Mokona.

 _Do you want me to teach you_? Mana asked. Fai smiled widely. "Aww thank you Mana- _chan_ , you're much kinder then Kuro- _tan_." Fai said, crying dramatically.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME WITH THOSE FREAKIN' NICKNAME!" Kurogane yelled.

Mana then teach Fai slowly how to use the chopsticks and surprisingly he understand fast too so she has no problem teaching him.

"Mana- _chan_ is good at teaching people" Fai said, Mana didn't give any reaction but Fai noticed she blushed a bit at that compliment and look away.

And he can't help but think how adorable it is.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Mokona said happily.

"So, what do we do now?" Fai wondered.

"How about we look around more?" Syaoran suggested. They all agree.

Masayoshi then offered to be the group's guide. Once the others agree, he went and told them he needed to call his parents, to show them around and went away.

"He sure does look up to you." Fai grinned. "Ah yes, about our conversation before, you were talking about your dream."

"About my dream last night, the thing that came from me was also in my dream about a fire beast." Syaoran said.

"I had a strange dream with a beast in it as well." Kurogane said.

"Me as well, it was very persistent." Fai said. "How about you Mana- _chan_?"

Mana nodded then went to draw her Kudan on her board and show it to them.

Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows. "What creature is that?"

Mana then writes _Mysterious Blob_ upside her drawing.

"It looks kinda cute." Fai commented.

"HEY!" A fat man with a Mohawk came up. "Are you Syaoran? The boy that Shougo said he liked?" he questioned.

"What if I am?" Fai teased.

 _I don't think that question meant for you._ Mana writes.

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"You? You're just a kid!" He said in disbelief.

"He's the guy! I'm sure of it!" One of his gang members said.

The Mohawk guy tapped his chin. "Are you going to join Shougou's team?"

Syaoran looked confused

"Team?"

"Don't play dumb! If you join Shougo's team I will never forgive you!"

"I don't intend to." Syaoran said firmly

"Then join us!"

"I don't want to."

"Ha ha, Syaoran- _kun_ speaks so firmly" Fai chuckled.

"DO… DO YOU PLAN ON MAKING YOUR OWN TEAM!?" The fat man screeched.

 _I think you should understand that he_ _do_ _es_ _n't have any intention to make his own team nor does he has any intention to join anyone's team._ Mana writes. If she could speak she would speak those words quite bluntly, not caring that her words just adding oil to the fire. And it seems the gang leader's eyesight is good enough as he's able to read what Mana writes down.

"Why You! I'm going to break you all to pieces!" A large fish (or crab?) Kudan appeared above the man.

 _Did I offend him?_ Mana asked Fai.

Fai chuckled. It's funny that the girl doesn't realize she just hit a nerve. "Not really, but that's a very good thing to say." Fai patted her again.

"I don't plan to do such a thing!" Syoran protested. The kudan swung its tail directly at him and Syaoran dodged it. People around them run away as the crab like Kudan move around dangerously.

"Not a good listener is he?" Fai said calmly. Mana looked at the situation in front of her and was about to step in to help Syaoran but Kurogane put his hand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"This is getting boring. I'll take you on!" he said, smirking.

"Kuro hasn't been having fun up until now." Mokona said.

"Yes he's so happy to be in Republic Hanshin." Fai replied happily.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"But Kurogane-san, you gave your sword to that woman." Syaoran said.

"It was special, it had a cursed blade, I needed it to cut spirits back in the country of Japan. This Kudan is not a spirit." Kurogane explained.

"What grade is your Kudan?" The fat man yelled.

"Don't know and don't care. Stop rambling and attack." Kurogane said confidently.

 _Should we help?_ Mana asked.

"Nah. Don't worry too much Mana-chan I'm pretty sure Kuro- _tan_ will do his best since he hasn't have much fun hyuu~" Fai said grinning from ear to ear.

Mana nodded but decided she will help if things getting too dangerous.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Syaoran- _kun_!" They turned to see Masayoshi run panickly towards them.

"Ah Masayoshi-kun perfect timing, do you know this man?" Fai asked, pointing at the fat man.

"That team hits our neighborhood. They fight Shougo-san for territory." Masayoshi explained.

"I wonder if that man is strong." Fai said, still smiling like an idiot.

"He has a first grade Kudan! That man himself is umm… big but the Kudan is very quick!" Masayoshi informed.

"Look at how my first grade Kudan move! HOT CRAB ATTACK!"

The Kudan swung its blade directly at Kurogane, but Kurogane dodge it. The blade hits one of the pillar there and it broke.

"It broke!?" Syaoran said, shocked.

"That Kudan's body is completely covered with sharp blades!"

The Kudan keeps attacking but Kurogane avoides it skillfully. But of course that doesn't stop Syaoran from worrying.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he ran forward, intending to help the ninja but Fai stopped him.

"I think if you try to get involved, He'll get really mad." Fai said.

"FALLING CRAB ATTACK!"

This time, it hits Kurogane. "KUROGANE-SAN!"

The fat man laugh and saying that Kurogane is weak… Oh how wrong they are.

"Annoying… Your constant talking is annoying." Kurogane said, smirking.

"My Kudan is first grade, it is very strong!" The fat man said.

"But it still has a weak point. If I had my sword I can end this quickly."

Suddenly a blue water dragon appear behind him.

"You are… from my dream."

The dragon then transform itself into a sword.

"I can use this eh? So you want to fight?"

"Is that your kudan? Well it looks like it's going to fall! This attack will stop you! GUNSHOT CRAB ATTACK!"

"SPIRIT DRAGON KING BLADE!"

Kurogane easily defeat that man's kudan with one blow.

Syaoran watched the scene in awe, while Fai only smile while Mana, once again, barely give any reaction.

The mohawk gang leader collapsed. His team huddled around him. He raised his shaky finger and pointed at Kurogane. "You… You already made a team…You are in team Syaoran, aren't you?"

"I'm not on anybody's team!" Kurogane stated firmly. "Listen, in my life I will only served under one person! And that's Princess Tomoyo."

* * *

Once they are back to the apartment, Mana excused herself first saying she is too tired from all the walking and went to her room. It's not a complete lie, she is tired but not physically. She is tired. Very tired. Mentally.

She sat down and sighed, hugging her knees.

Today's event was too much. _He_ was too much. Mana thought it would be a lot easier since they haven't met each other for a long time but it's not as simple as she thought. Her heart always ache whenever she noticed he doesn't recognize her at all and that troubled her. She had never felt this way before towards anyone else, but then Fai is not just anyone.

Mana sighed, hoping that the ache in her chest disapperaed soon as she buried her face on her knees.

' _It's okay. You'll get used to it soon.'_ She thought.

' _Everyone leaves in the end. It's okay…'_ She thought.

"Mana- _chan?_ "

Hearing her name being called, the girl looked up to see the blond mage had entered her room and know is sitting in front of her, looking very worry.

"I'm sorry if I walked in just like that. I knocked several times but you didn't respond so I thought something maybe happened to you." Fai explained. "Are you okay?"

Mana blinked. How come she didn't realize he was knocking? She must have been too caught up with her thoughts.

 _I'm fine._ Mana writes and show it to the mage.

Fai frowned. He noticed Mana is not a very good liar because she is obviously lying. And again, he doesn't even know why this irritated him so much.

"Are you really?" Fai asked again, hoping the girl will be honest this time.

 _Yes._ Mana writes again.

Fai sighed. Though it irritates him but he doesn't want to force the girl to tell him of her condition. If she doesn't want Fai to know then that's her right and Fai has no right to force her to tell him.

"Alright. Ah that reminds me, Arashi- _san_ is cooking something downstairs, I thought you might want to eat a little bit since you barely eat at the restaurant earlier." Fai said, patting the girl's head. As he was about to leave, Mana tugged on her sleeve, stopping him from leaving. Fai blinked and turned towards the girl.

"Hmm? What's – "

He stopped abruptly as an image entered his mind. An image of a figure that grabbed on his cloak. The figure wear an oversized clothing and a lot smaller than the girl in front of him. The hand holding his cloak is drenched in dried blood, so does the clothes that the figure wear.

' _What…?'_

" _What is it? Is there something wrong?"_

He heard his past self talked to the figure but the vision stopped abruptly. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, the girl in front of her is staring at him with blank face and she showed him a writing she writes on her board.

 _Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm really fine, you don't need to concern yourself with me._

Fai felt his heart ache as he read those words but decided to ignored it.

"Alright. But make sure you eat a little, okay? Me and Kuro- _puu_ will be in our room if you ever need anything." He said, putting on his usual fake smile and leave the room.

And Mana didn't came out of her room. Even at dinner she only eat a little portion of her dinner then went straight to bed after wishing her companions good night. She sleeps alone tonight as Mokona said she will stay with Syaoran this time and Mana didn't mind. However sleeping on a real bed (or in this case a _futon_ ) doesn't feel right for her.

" _There's not enough bed in the camp."_

" _Let the girl sleep on the floor."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _She's just a weapon, you don't need to feel sympathy for her."_

As she thought of how she was treated in camp before, she sighed. But it's true that she had never slept on real bed before and to this time prefer to sleep on the hard floor in sitting position. People might called her weird but that's the truth and a habit that she can't change.

She then get off her bed then went outside as her room felt too suffocating. She slept outside of her room last night and was glad she woke up before everyone else so no one caught her sleeping outside of her room. She went outside of her room quietly, careful not to make any sounds. She sat in front of her room's door, hugged her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Sleep well child_

 _It will pass soon…_

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N: I actually want to continue to the point the leave Hanshin republic but meh let's stop here. Anyway, if you noticed, Fai's and Mana's relationship is much more deeper in this rewrite version due to some plot changes and Mana's personality is so much different too and again, it's because of plot changes too and because I have stabilized her background story. Thank you for reading and sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.**


	4. And Thus They Find The Feather

**Disclaimer:**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.

Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura's feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warmed the heart of a certain mage?

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **Thousand Words**

 **Act 4**

 **And Thus They Find The Feather**

* * *

" _For there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought."_

― **Edmund Spenser, The Faerie Queene**

* * *

"I guess that nobody has their Kudan out while simply walking." Fai commented. "And if they don't, we'll never see if anyone's Kudan is stronger or weaker."

Mana doesn't really pay attention to what her companions said. She rubbed her eyes while yawning quietly. She didn't sleep very well last night due to the nightmare she saw and she, unfortunately, couldn't go back to sleep once she awake. Mana then heard Kurogane let out another yawn, making her glanced at the ninja.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

After all it was her fault in the first place that the ninja lose a good night sleep..

* * *

" _So… Give me one good reason why you decided to sleep in the hallway."_

 _Mana stared at the ninja blankly. Earlier, Kurogane caught her sleeping in the hallway. He woke her up later and told her to go to her bed, but the girl wouldn't listen. So here they are, sitting in the hallway, face to face with Mana only sat with blank stare and Kurogane who grunted nonstop and was a bit piss off that the girl looks like she wasn't going to answer soon._

 _He then saw the girl scribbled something on her little board and show him no long after that._

" _Sleeping on futon is not really comfortable"_

 _Kurogane grunted._

" _And sleeping in the hallway is much more comfortable?" He asked._

 _Mana nodded. When she saw Kurogane looked at her in disbelief, she writes again._

" _It's comfortable because I'm used to it."_

 _As if that's explaining everything. Kurogane facepalmed._

" _So what are you going to do now? Sleep in the hallway again?"_

 _Mana shook her head._

" _I can't go back to sleep once I've woken up."_

 _And that's how Kurogane ended up staying up the whole night just because the girl couldn't go back to sleep._

* * *

She didn't even asked Kurogane to accompany her, but he still did anyway and that's very nice of him. But Mana wondered why he is being so nice to her. He looked pretty hostile since the first time they arrived in this world, so why the change of heart? But she didn't complain, besides, it was nice of him to care about her that much even though she is merely a stranger who doesn't benefit him in any way. Mana poke his hand nad he turned towards her, reading what she wrote on her little board.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stay up the entire night."_

Kurogane grunted. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?" Fai asked as he leaned closer to the two.

"That's none of your concern." Kurogane grumbled. "Anyway, even if we do find out which Kudan has taken the feather, I doubt they'll be overly willing to give it up."

Seeing as Kurogane avoids the topic (whetever they were talking about earlier) Fai turned to Mana and gave her questioning look. She only shrugged, indicating that it was nothing important. Fai huffed and leave it at that.

Suddenly, a little boy with the same appearance as Masayoshi with chinese attire came out of a thick wall, startling both Kurogane and Syaoran while Mana just looked at the boy in interest. The boy bows to them and not long after, Masayoshi came running to them.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Masayoshi-kun." Syaoran greeted back.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for after I left?" He asked as he catch his breath after all that running.

"Not yet…" Syaoran answered sadly.

"Okay, then how about I be your guide again today?" Masayoshi offered.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Syaoran asked as Mokona jumped to Masayoshi's shoulder.

"Sure! Today's Sunday, it's perfectly fine for today!" He assured. Then explained that it was his Kudan that helped him find them. Mana, who had been listening in the conversation, felt something was coming. She turned and looked up and saw something flying towards them and has its eyes on…

Following her instinct, Mana step forward and use her hand to get Masayoshi out of the way, catching the falling Mokona on the way but unfortunately the bird like creature grabbed her instead of Masayoshi. The creature fly away, taking the lavender-haired girl with it.

* * *

It took her to a big building, which Mana concluded to be some sort of castle. She then dropped on the highest floor. She fell flat on her stomach with a loud thud. She hissed and rubbed her stomach when suddenly she heard someone speaking. She looked up to find a cute girl with emerald green eyes and hair, dressed with fancy clothing. She looked upset with something and keep on talking with language she couldn't understand. All she can catch from the scene in front of her is that the cute girl was mad at the group of people next to her. Group of people with goggles, which Mana remembered to be Shougo's underlings.

Mana blinked, confused because she couldn't understand a thing that they just said and was relieved that none of them were speaking to her because she wouldn't be able to answer them. She then saw one of the goggle man stood up, bringing a rope in his hand. Mana blinked. Is she going to be tied up or something?

The man looked at her with apologetic look on his face and Mana blinked because she doesn't understand what he is saying. She only watched as the man tied her up with rope, doing is as gentle as possible. Sensing as this man do not have any bad intention she just leave it at that and try to think about what had just happened and why in the world that Kudan earlier wanted to catch Masayoshi.

And also try to think of a way for her to escape from this mess.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast. After the bird-like Kudan capture Mana, Mokona, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, and Masayoshi, found a piece of paper with a sentence written on it: _"I'll be waiting at Hanshin Castle"_ Wasting no more times, all of them hurriedly went to the said place with Masayoshi as their guide.

"Why would that Kudan after Mana- _san_?" Syaoran wondered out loud.

"I think it's not her that the Kudan after. That creature was trying to get its hands on that little brat and the girl pushed him out of the way." Kurogane pointed out. It was quite surprising that Mana realizing the danger before any of them could be aware of it and act fast about it (though she ended up being captured), Kurogane had thought at first that Mana is just an ordinary mute girl, though he noticed that for a girl, Mana didn't express herself much and by that he means Mana never show any emotions and even if she does show any it would merely be a small fake smiles that didn't reach her eyes.

Now Kurogane can be sure that there's more to this girl than just meet the eyes.

"Oh no! T-Then it's my fault that Mana- _san_ got captured!" Masayoshi exclaimed, feeling panic.

"No Masayoshi- _kun_ , there must be a reason why that Kudan was after you and now we will find out who's behind this and save Mana- _san_." Syaoran said with determination.

"The letter told us to go to Hanshin castle, is it close now, Masayoshi- _kun_?" Fai asked as he turned over to the boy for confirmation.

"Y-Yes! Hanshin castle is this way!" Masayoshi said as he pointed towards the entrance of the castle. They arrived in front of a big castle with wide yards.

"She should be around here somewhe—" Syaoran and the others looked around, then the group's eyes were fixed towards the top of the castle. Mana was hanging at the roof. Aside from the uncomfortable position she was in, she looked pretty much fine.

"Mana- _san_!" Syaoran called out worriedly.

Mana, who had been waiting for her friends looked down towards the boy and waved her hands towards the group.

"Wow! Mana- _chan_ is so high up!" Mokona said excitedly as she jumped up and down on Masayoshi's shoulder.

"I-Is she going to be okay!?" Masayoshi wondered out loud.

"How'd she get up there?" Fai chuckled in amusement as he waved his hand towards the girl. Deep down he was very worried when the girl was snatched away by that Kudan earlier and now feel a slightest bit relief because, though the girl is not completely safe, they at least are able to find her.

"For someone who is hanging at the top of a tall building, that girl is damn calm." Kurogane commented.

"Sh-shouldn't we go and save her?!" Masayoshi asked incredulously, not understanding how Fai, Kurogane and Mokona are able to remained calm. The group then run towards the bulding, as they reached the entrance, below the castle, they were greeted with a sight of the sea of humans, all male and wearing headband and sun glasses.

"What's with this people?!" Kurogane grunted.

"A lot of them, huh?"

Masayoshi looked at the sea of crowds nervously, seemingly know who they are while Syaoran went and asked who writes the letter.

"That would be me~" A sweet and melodic voice was heard from the top of the building, Syaoran turned around to find a cute girl with long green hair, wearing a sleeveless outfit with short skirt.

"Primera- _chan_ ~" The crowds swooned.

Mana who had been watching the scene raised an eyebrow towards the crowds of men. Judging at the girl's appearance and the crowds of men, she concluded that the girl is probably an Idol and the crowds of men are her fans. But what does an idol want with Masayoshi? Aren't idol supposed to be singing, dancing on stage, or doing promotions or some sorts? At least the idols in her world are like that.

"Who is this woman!?" Kurogane asked, seemingly annoyed with the loud cheers from the fanboys.

"You don't know Primera-chan?! You must live under a rock!" The fanboys screamed at Kurogane, startling him.

"Primera- _chan_ is our idol! She sings, she dances, she models, she even has a morning talk show! More than that, she controls incredible kudan! Cute and strong! She's the best!"

Mana blinked. Fanboys can be really scary when they wanted to and it amazed her that they know her activities to that point, even the Kudan that she has. But really, this is not the time for her to be thinking of something as useless as this. She has to find a way to free herself.

 _Maybe if I use my Kudan… But how…?_ She wondered.

While she was wondering, Syaoran step forward as the girl, Primera, has told them that her target is actually Syaoran, not Mana but her fanboys got the wrong person.

"If you have any business, bring it to me! Let Mana- _san_ down right now, please!" Syaoran said.

"Hmm… Nope~" Primera said as she jumped down and strike a pose, making her fanboys swoon over her.

"If you want her back you have to battle me for her!"

"She's so beautiful!" Her fanboys screamed.

"Ah! Shaddup!" Kurogane complained, covering his ears.

"We'll have to find a way up, Masayoshi- _kun_ di you know where the staircase is?!" Syaoran asked. Masayoshi nodded and was about to lead them to the staircase when Fai stopped them.

"No need, it will be too long for us to get up there, anyway. I think I can go up there without using the staircase." Fai said calmly.

"Yeah? How?" Kurogane asked.

Fai smiled. "My Kudan may be willing to help." As he said that, a huge emerald green bird materialized behind him and went inside him and he floats, flying in the air.

"He's flying!" Syaoran said, amazed.

"These Kudan come in _every_ type." Kurogane commented.

"Fai- _san_ also has a high level kudan!" Masayoshi said in awe

"Man! He can fly? No fair! I can't, he shouldn't be allowed to!" Primera whined, then she called for her Kudan. "My Kudan come on!"

Her Kudan materialized in a form of microphone. Mana raised her eyebrow. So Kudan can materialized in any form… In that case… Mana close her eyes and concentrated, trying to connect herself with her Kudan.

She then, felt a cold sensation on her hand and she try to look at her tied hands to see a black blob materialized into a pocket knife on her hand.

 _So that's how it is._

While Mana busying herself trying to break free, Fai is busy dodging every attacks from Primera. Every words she shouted with her microphone and words and symbols began to materialized and were charging towards Fai.

"Fai- _san_ be careful, Primera- _chan_ 's Kudan is also a special class!" Masayoshi warned.

That's what he said, but no matter how many times Primera attacked him, Fai can easily dodged them. Meanwhile, Mana who finally managed to free herself was paying attention to the fight and was relieved that Fai can take care of himself. She's not worried actually, she knows how capable Fai is in fighting but still, she felt that strange sensation on her chest. Her heart is beating fast and it feels like there is something that just made her unable to calm down.

But now that she saw that Fai is completely fine on his own, she began to look down, wondering on how earth she could get down. She doesn't know where the staircase is, so she has to figure out another way down.

 _Maybe I should use my kudan again—_

"Mana- _san!_ Look out!"

 _Huh?_

* * *

Fai was dodging every attacks from Primera. This Kudan is very useful since he can't use magic at the moment so he doesn't really have any way to defend himself. Sure he has a staff but without magic, it's useless. It's not that his amgic is gone, he just can't use magic without his tatto.

Primera keep attacking him but he dodged them easily, making the young girl angry.

"Why?! Why can't I _hit_ you!?" Primera whined.

"If I let you hit me, it might hurt."Fai said, stating the obvious. Fai glanced at Mana. Truthfully, he was worried about the girl even though he doesn't know why he is worried in the first place. He's a little bit relieved after seeing the girl is alright and now she is trying to break free – using her Kudan It seems – since he already sure Mana is alright, there is only one thing that he should do.

Down there however, Syaoran is still trying to go upstairs to help both Fai and Mana, unfortunately according to Masayoshi, the entrance towards the castle was blocked by the fans and it would be hard to breakthrough that many people so for now they can only rely on Masayoshi's Kudan to look for another entrance, if there is another entrance.

"Seriously kid, you can leave him alone. He is fine. And that it looks like the girl has already break free and just trying to find a way down." Kurogane stated calmly.

"A TUDOR WHO TOOTED A FRUIT TRIED TO TUTOR TWO DOODOOS TO TOOT!" Primera screamed through her microphone, attacking Fai again and of course, Fai dodged it easily.

"I've fought with Kudan so I know. Even if your Kudan is able to fly, your muscles is your body's normal muscles." Kurogane said.

"You mean the ability to float and dodge like he's as light as paper… Is Fai- _san_ 's own ability?" Syaoran asked.

"That's true Syaoran- _kun_ , even if Kudan let you borrow their powers, but how you utilize it, is up to you. Kudan only give us power for us to use, not controlling us to use the power." Masayoshi explained.

"Look at that damn grin. That man is a combat veteran." Kurogane commented. He glanced towards the purple haired girl who is still trying to look for a way down. He must say that for a girl who is on a life and dead situation, she is very calm. It was as if she doesn't realize she was in danger, or more like she is used to that kind of situation. Something that makes him feels that this girl is really more than just meet the eyes.

"I imagine so…" Syaoran agreed.

"That doesn't surprise you?"

"There's a clue in a casual way Fai- _san_ carries himself, and… The look in his eyes just gives you that impression." Syaoran said.

Kurogane was silent. Maybe this boy is not as stupid as he thought he would be.

"Maybe you are not a complete fool…"

"But I'd still like to help him out if I can."

"But I'm right about you being a naïve kid." Kurogane commented with a smirk.

The fights on the air still going on. Primera landed on the rooftop again.

"You forced me into it! Change! My Kudan, change form!"

The microphone on her hands then transformed into a standee mic.

"When my Kudan- _chan_ becomes a mike stand, there's no running away!" She said, full of confidence.

"ALL THE FANS LOVES ME! YEAH!"

The same thing happened, words materialized but this time it's bigger and it does not flying towards Fai, it floats in front of Primera and the girl then used her mike stand like a baseball bat and hit the words towards Fai. The words charged towards the magician at much higher speed and this time Fai is not able to dodge it.

"Fai- _san!"_ Syaoran called worriedly.

Mana who witness that also looked at the scene with a slight worried expression which dissapear as soon as it came after seeing that Fai is alright and was only thrown into a nearby tree.

"I'm fine!" Fai said, assuring the boy that he is alright.

"I never expected it to change form." Fai said calmly. "Well then, Mokona do you feel anything from Primera- _chan_ 's Kudan?" Fai asked the white creature on top of Masayoshi's head.

"Hmm… Nope! Mokona doesn't feel a thing!" The creature said cheerfully.

"Seriously? You really are useless." Kurogane commented.

"Mokona is not useless!" Mokona said as she bounced towards Kurogane, annoying the ninja.

"Well, that means that girl doesn't have the feather. And since our Mana- _chan_ seems to not know how she could get down, maybe we should finish this first." Fai said with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Well? Do you surrender?" Primera asked.

"If I did what would happen next?"

"Then I move on to the next one to defeat, this "Syaoran" Guy!"

"We can't have that, Syaoran- _kun_ has some important business to see through and I'd rather it ends with me. Besides, our little Mana- _chan_ seems to unable to get down so I'd rather we end this quickly." Fai said with a smile.

"If so, then I… JUST HAVE TO WIN!" Primera screamed through her mic and her voice echoed through the air. Not letting himself to get hit again, Fai jumped and run towards Primera by running on the materialized words, he then jumped and pin the idol down, smiling.

"I don't want to cause injury to a beautiful young woman, won't you stop?" He said in a much gentler tone, surprising Primera.

"Th-This is so not fair!" Primera yelled, unaware that the mic is still close to her mouth. The words took form and detonated near Mana.

"Mana- _san_! Look out!"

The girl reacted too late as the words explode, destroying part of the roof she was standing at. Fai wasted no more time and jumped, catching the girl in his arm, but unfortunately, some of the debris fall towards Kurogane, Syaoran, Masayoshi and Mokona. Masayoshi's kudan came out, trying to protect its master when suddenly, a blue stingray Kudan came and shield them from the debris.

"Seriously, what do you think you're doing, Primera?" Shogo asked.

"Shogo-kun!" Primera exclaimed happily.

"Well, well, it looks like we're no longer being the object of attention for that girl. What do you say we join Kuro-run and Syaoran- _kun_?" Fai asked. The mute girl nodded slowly and stared at Fai.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Mana blinked. She want to ask if he is alright or if he is hurt or not, but with the position she is in, she cannot write on her board, besides her board was already destroyed because of the explosion from earlier. She still want to ask though, so she tried moving her mouth.

' _Are you okay?'_ She tried. Fai blinked. She is not very good at reading lips, but it seems Mana was asking him something.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Mana tried again, slower this time. _'Are you okay?'_

"Ah, are you asking me if I'm okay? Don't worry, I'm not hurt if that's what you're worrying about. How about you, though, Mana- _chan_? You're really making us worried." Fai said. It's true. He is worried about the girl safety. When the attack explode near her, he got so worried that he fly towards the girl without a second thought to save her. Luckily, it seems that she is not injured anywhere.

Mana nodded, indicating that she is fine and that she is not hurt anywhere.

"That's good then. Let's join the others now, shall we?"

Fai landed next to Kurogane and put Mana down. It seems that Primera and Shogo know each other, but none of them really understand what is actually happening between the two parties.

"What are these two squabbling about?" Kurogane asked, annoyed. Syaoran also seemed confuse with what happens.

Mana also doesn't understand what happen, she doesn't really care anyway, but then she heard the fans sobbing.

"Hmm? What are you all crying over?" Fai asked them.

The fans then become a sobbing mess and explain to them that Primera is in love with Shogo, but since Shogo doesn't see her often anymore, she got lonely. They even give the group thei magazine for them to read, and Kurogane seemed interested in it.

Mana blinked.

 _So all of this mess is because something as petty as this?_

The couple continue to bicker. Mana sighed and turn to see that Mokona's eyes open wide.

Which means that Princess Sakura's feather is close by. She tugged onto Syaoran's sleeve, making the boy look at her.

"What is it Mana- _san_?" Mana pointed at Mokona who jumped up and down on top of Masayoshi's head.

"Syaoran! Mokona can feel it! The feather is here!" She said.

"Where!? Who has it!?" Syaoran asked urgently.

"Mokona doesn't know! Mokona just felt a huge wave!" The white creature said.

"Eh? Feather? What?" Masayoshi who is completely confused by this look back and forth between Syaoran and Mokona.

"We will explain later Masayoshi- _kun."_ Fai said with a smile. "So, some Kudan has taken it inside itself?" Fai suggested.

"But it gets stronger then gets weaker. What is that supposed to mean?" Kurogane wondered out loud.

"Sorata- _san_ said that Kudan protect its owners. So probably, the time that it puts out its greatest strength is when it's protecting its owner." Syaoran concluded.

"So that means, the way to find the feather is through battle."

"I'm sorry that my words caused you an unexpected trouble for you, Syaoran." Shogo said. Syaoran turned to face the leader.

"But I meant it. I do like your style.." He added on. "You're strong, and by that I don't mean your muscles. Right here." He said, pointing at his chest. Giving the younger boy a smig smirk.

"So I wanted to try to take you on. With our Kudan."

Syaoran stepped forward from where he was standing. Fire swirling around him and his Kudan materialized beside him.

"I understand. Then I accept your challenge." Syaoran said, eyes full of determination.

"You guys, stay outta this, you hear me?" Shogo said to his underlings, wearing his goggle on while his underlings busying themselves betting over who will win the duel.

And so the duel begin. A clash of fire and water. The impact destroy some of the rocky parts of the place as rocks started to fall from high places, crushing the grounds. Syaoran managed to avoide being hit by kicking one of the falling rocks.

"He's pretty cool, Syaoran- _kun_." Fai commented as they watched the duel between the two.

"So he's more than just a pliable fool." Kurogane commented.

"You three have faces that say, 'Ignore me, I'm a fool' but I see it through" Kurogane said as he looked at both Fai and Mana. The girl doesn't seem to be listening to their conversation as she was busy watching Syaoran's and Shogo's duel. Even if she did listen, she cannot respond much.

"Yeah. It seems he is more than just a guy with archeology hobby. He's still very young, but young people can overcome their pain and I believe he has. I don't know about Mana- _chan_ , though. She's still a mystery to me." Fai answered simply, looking at the girl.

"All I know for sure that she is more than just a simple mute girl." Kurogane said.

Though the ninja had to agree, they know almost nothing about the girl and the girl in question cannot give them much information because of her condition even though she did answer when asked but never willingly giving information about herself. The ninja wondered if it's really okay to be traveling with companions he almost know nothing about, but if this journey can get him home, he is willing to take the risk.

"Mokona! Can you feel the feather's wave!?" Syaoran asked.

"The wave is there but Mokona doesn't know who has it!"

Mana blinked. She can also feel the power of the feather. It is very faint and just as Mokona said, it's not clear who has it, she just know that it's there. But both Kudans have been going all out for a couple of minutes, if Shogo's kudan really has the feather then Mokona should have known, unless…

"Really, you're a tough one." Shogo commented after he was blasted by Syaoran's attack, luckily his Kudan is there to save him.

"Kudans are controlled by heart. What is it that makes yours so strong?" Shogo asked the younger boy.

"I have something that I must see through." Syaoran answered with conviction.

"That makes sense." Shogo smirked. "Everyone get outta here!" Shogo ordered.

"Going for a big scale attack, huh?" Kurogane commented.

"Seems so, maybe we should take our distance as well~" Fai said cheerfully.

Shogo's Kudan then blasted out a a huge wave of water towards Syaoran on Shogo's command. Soon the whole area was flooded with water.

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi exclaimed then started to look for Syaoran, afraid that he is being washed away.

"Syaoran is right there!" Mokona pointed out. Syaoran emerged from a fiery mass. His Kudan has protected him.

"Amazing…" Masayoshi said, amazed by what he had seen.

Meanwhile Mana, was now sure that Shogo doesn't have the feather. If his Kudan has letting out that big scale attack and Mokona still not sure who has it, then the possibility is that his Kudan doesn't have that feather. She tugged on Fai's sleeve, wanting to tell him her thoughts.

"Hmm? What is it Mana- _chan_?"

Mana began to move her mouth, but then stopped. Can Fai even understand what she is trying to say? How can she even explaine what's on her mind now? Her way to communicate is gone now, and judging from earlier incident, Fai is not that good in reading lips movement. What should she do now?

"What is it? Is there something you want to say?" Fai asked, seeing how troubled the girl is.

Their communication was cut short when a sudden attack hits the castle with Primera still up there.

"Watch out!" Syaoran's warning come to let as the debris of the building began to fall not only to Primera who is still up there but also towards the people below. None of them reacted quick enough as the debris started to fall on them, Fai instantly pulled the girl close to him, intending to take most of the blow.

"I have to defend!" Masayoshi yelled as he tried to protect Mokona on his arm and try to also protect the fans who are with them, his Kudan appeared and try to protect him.

I have to be strong! Strong enough to protect everyone!" He yelled and all of the sudden, his Kudan grew huge, much more taller than the ancient castle. It used its hands to protect Masayoshi below and also Primera who is still up there, looking at the Kudan in shock.

"Mokona found it! The feather is in that Kudan!" Mokona said as she pointed at Masayoshi's Kudan.

 _I knew it…_ Mana thought

"Did I hear right?! The feather is in that Kudan?!" Kurogane asked incredulously as Fai let go of the girl in his embrace.

"Are you okay, Mana- _chan_? You're not hurt anywhere?" The magician asked with a smile. Mana nodded then stared a long at Fai.

"Ah me? I'm fine don't worry. Masayoshi-kun's Kudan grew massive at the right time, haha." He said jokingly. "But I think I understand. Even when he used his Kudan to find us, Mokona didn't detect it. But when it protects its master, the time when it needs the most power is when it is protecting somene it cares about in a death or life situation." Fai concluded.

"The last time Mokona detected it was also when Masayoshi- _kun_ in a dangerous situation. Even know it's still trying to protect him from the falling debris."

Masayoshi's Kudan then took its master, brought him towards his chest still having him between his cupped hands and then open its mouth wide, collecting energy. Mana, realizing what that Kudan is about to do, quickly have her Kudan to enveloped her and the others to protect them from the blast that Kudan is about to send. Just as she thought, the Kudan releasing a blast of energy, destroying half of the castle building.

Primera fell from the castle roof but Shogo quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Wow~ This thing is squishy. Is this your Kudan Mana- _chan_?" Fai asked as the blob things that enveloped them earlier dematerialized and disappear. Mana nodded and pats her Kudan when it materialized beside her in a form of black blobs with cute round eyes.

"H-Hey, I'm alright! I'm just fine! Go back to normal already!" Masayoshi begged as his Kudan keep on sending blasts everywhere.

"What's wrong with that Kudan?" Kurogane asked.

"The feather had too much power for it. That's more Kudan than Masayoshi can control." Fai said.

"What'll you do now?" The ninja asked the boy.

"I'm going to get Sakura's feather back." Syaoran said, determination laced in his voice.

"How do you intend to fight something that big?" Kurogane asked. "One slip up and you'll die."

"I won't die." Syaoran said with determination. "I still have something to see through, I can't die yet."

Mana had to say that she is amazed with Syaoran. He is still so young but Mana can feel that he has a strong will. But still, fighting something so big could be very dangerous, especially with the feather's power inside that Kudan.

She wants to help.

 _Can you help him?_ Mana asked her Kudan through her mind.

 _Yes. You can count on me._ She heard her Kudan answered on her mind. Her Kudan, who is hiding in her shadow, moved to follow the younger boy, trying to help him in everyway it can because it is what its master wants.

Meanwhile, Syaoran charged towards Masayoshi's Kudan in attempt to stop it so that he can get the feather.

"Syaoran- _kun_!" Masayoshi cried out as he saw Syaoran come towards him.

"I told you there was something I was looking for. Now, I've found it inside your Kudan." He said.

"You mean this?" Masayoshi asked as he pointed at the sparkly thing on his Kudan's chest.

I need to get it back." Syaoran said with determination etched on his voice.

"But my kudan won't even listen to me! If you get to close, it'll—!" Masayoshi's words were cut short as Syaoran jumped towards the huge Kudan, attempting to get the feather. The Kudan move, trying to blast another energy towards the younger boy when suddenly, black chains appeared from the ground and chained down the huge Kudan, keeping him in place.

"Wha—but who—"

Syaoran turned to look at Mana who looked at him with a meaningful look. Realizing it was Mana who helped him, the amber eyes boy gave her a thankful smile. Mana nodded, as a gesture that it was no problem. Syaoran then reach out for the feather but the Kudan managed to break free from the chains and spouting out fire at Syaoran.

"Stop it! You'll kill Syaoran- _kun_! You'll kill him!" Masayoshi cried desperately.

Syaoran, however, didn't give up. He charged forward and try to reach the shining object on the Kudan's chest.

"Ah! It's hot!" Masayoshi cried out in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his chest. Realizing that his action might hurting Masayoshi, Syaoran looked at him in concern.

"Masayoshi- _kun_!" Syaoran called out in worry.

"T-Take it! If the thing inside my Kudan is the thing that you are looking for, then I want you to have it." Masayoshi said, clenching his chest in pain. "So if it burns me, let it burn! So please take it!" Masayoshi said with determination.

Syaoran nodded and once again tried to reach for the feather, putting a full force on his hand until his hand managed to get the feather. As soon as he pulled the feather out, Masayoshi's Kudan turned to normal. Syaoran landed safely on the ground while his Kudan caught both masayoshi and his Kudan before they hit the ground.

Shogo's Kudan then flew above them, and brought down rain to stop the place from burning.

"The least I could do…" He said "…Is keeping this place from catching fire."

Syaoran was still crounching on the ground, holding the feather tight in his hand. He looked at the feather with a happy look on his face.

"Sakura's feather… Sakura's memory…" He smiled.

"I was able to get one back for her…"

* * *

The group hurried back home, Syaoran is practically running like a mad man, even Sorata was surprised as why he is in such a hurry and why he is all dirty, but turn happy when the couple found that the group managed to find Sakura's feather.

Syaoran hurried to Sakura's room and kneel beside the princess. The feather in his hand flew and entered Sakura's chest.

' _With this feather please wake up… Sakura!'_ Syaoran begged desperately.

Syaoran held the princess' hand tightly, praying to every God and every being that is so that his princess can wake up. Not long after that, as if someone heard his wish, the princess slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed happily, but the next words the Princess said broke his heart completely.

"Who… Are you…?" The Princess asked.

Fai, Kurogane, and Mana watched the scene from the door. Even though the circumstances are not quite the same, but Mana understand how Syaoran is currently feeling… It's hurt when someone who is really important to you forget all about you and it's hurt even more when you know your relationship will never be the same as before.

Syaoran looked shock and heartbroken, but quickly compose himself so that he won't confuse the young girl, he faked a smile towards the young princess.

"I'm called Syaoran… And you… Are her highness, Princess Sakura," He begin to explain to the girl and the other three just watched. Mana felt a pang of sadness in her heart, which is a little bit weird for her as she never felt something like this before.

* * *

" _This journey could probably help you in some way."_

" _To understand what it means to be a normal human."_

* * *

Up until now she still can't understand what that person mean. She knows that she is different from normal human to begin with, after all she was created not to be a human in the first place but she is also wondering how this journey can change her. She doesn't know what it means to be normal because she was raised this way and to her, the her now is normal though she does realize there are some difference between her and normal people.

And even though she is not sure, maybe now she is starting to learn. It is still the first world but she can already feels some changes in her… Like when she suddenly feel a sudden tug in her chest like earlier.

' _Maybe this is what people called… emotion?'_ She thought.

"Mana- _chan_ ~ Don't just stand there, come here and introduce yourself to Sakura- _chan_ ~" Fai's voice snapped her out of her mind and she realized she is the only one who is still standing at the door. She nodded and went inside and sit beside Fai, looking at the young princess who's just woken up.

"This girl is Mana- _chan_ , our other companion. She can't talk, unfortunately, but she's a really nice girl~" Fai introduced her with his usual cheery tone. Mana nodded and held out her hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura slowly shook her hand, after that Mana made some gestures with her hand as she is now no longer have the small board for her to use to communicate.

"Mana- _chan_ said it's nice to meet you and hope to get along well with you~" Mokona said, jumping up and down on Sakura's lap while the men went out of the room.

"Ah… Yes… Nice to meet you Mana- _san_ and I hope we get along well too…"

* * *

"Mana- _chan_ , are you already asleep?" Mana looked up to see Fai entered her room. She raised an eyebrow when Fai brought his futon and pillow with him. Seeing as the girl is still wide awake, the magician came in and set his futon and pillow beside the girl's futon. Mana looked at the magician in confusion.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight~ I figured that sleeping alone must be lonely, nee~?" The magician said. Mana blinked and shook her head. She didn't really feel lonely though.

Fai chuckled. "Mana- _chan_ is really a mysterious companion, huh?" The magician said as he took a sleeping postion beside the girl.

"So tell me, is the person you are looking for is here in this country? We were so focused on looking for Sakura- _chan_ 's feather that we forgot you're also looking for someone." Fai said. He actually had no idea what made him decided to sleep with the girl tonight. He didn't even know what drawn him to the girl in the first place, but ever since he met the girl there is a strange tug in his heart that just made him want to be close to the girl no matter how many times his brain told him not to get her involve with him.

Mana was silent for a moment before she shake her head, indicating that the person she's looking for is not here in this country.

"Hmm… It's really hard to communicate like this, huh? Especially since Mokona is the only one who know sign languange." Fai chuckled. Mana nodded. Fai looked at the girl. She is not smiling as much as yesterday anymore, he doesn't know whether it is a good or bad thing, but he is relief not seeing the fake smile she always wear like yesterday.

Mana looked at the magician. Why is he here? Not that Mana doesn't like it, but it's hard. It's hard because she keep feeling a weird tug on her chest and she's not sure if she like it. Maybe this is what people describe as feeling sad and disappointed. She does feel a little bit down that Fai doesn't remember her at all, even though she know that's part of the consequences and she had accepted. In fact she doesn't even understand why she is feeling sad in the first place when she know that this would happen.

"…Nee, Mana- _chan?_ " Mana snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her hand gently. Fai was looking at her gently.

"I think I can help you a little with your communicating problem." Fai said, smiling. Mana blinked.

"I can cast a little magic on you so that you can communicate telepathically with the others, that way it will be a little easier for us to communicate with you, right?"

Fai doesn't even know why he suggested this. Even though he swore not to use magic without his tattoo, something inside him just scream at him to help this girl even just a little. Honestly, what had this girl done to him? They just met and suddenly he cared about her this much.

Mana looked at him long. Didn't Fai said he can't do magic without his tattoo? What would happen if he used magic? Mana doesn't want Fai doing something that could danger himself just to help her.

"Don't worry, it's just a little magic. It won't affect me even though I do it without my tattoo." Fai assured as if he is reading Mana's mind. "Now, here…"

Fai took her hand in his, he moved his hand, chanting a spell and suddenly, words of spells materialized and circling around Mana's arm. When it disappear there's a tattoo in a shape of snowflake.

"Done~" Fai said, seemingly quite satisfied. Yes, he just broke his own code not to use magic without his tattoo, but strangely he felt a little bit satisfied, probably because in some way he is helping the girl.

"Try to say something through your mind, Mana- _chan_." Fai said.

Mana was quite for a moment, then…

' _Fai-_ san _…'_

Fai frowned. It did work in some way, but not how he thought it would be. Yes he can read her mind, but somehow there is no voice, it feels like he is just merely reading her mind without hearing her voicing her mind

' _Fai-_ san _…? What's wrong?'_

Fai blinked. Mana was touching his hand. He must have been spacing out for a short while there. He smiled.

"I'm okay Mana- _chan_. Well then problem solved, now you can communicate with us no problems~" Fai said cheerfully.

' _But how will you explain this to the others?'_

"Let's deal with it tomorrow, I'm rather sleepy now so let's go to sleep~" Fai said as he pulled the girl to sleep beside him, surprising the girl.

"Good night Mana- _chan_ ," Fai said as he patted the girl's head.

' _Good night Fai-_ san _…'_

* * *

" _Is it okay like this?"_

" _What is?"_

" _This."_

" _Oh. Yes, it's fine. No rules have been violated. You're good."_

"… _Alright…"_

" _Just remember you have time limit. And you are still bound by some rules."_

"…"

" _Good luck on your mission."_

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N: So Fai use his magic so that Mana can communicate easily but it didn't turn out exactly like he wanted to because it's not like Mana is speaking through her mind but it's like he is just reading the words of what Mana wanted to say in his mind and there's a reason for this but for sure, this going to bother Fai so much hehe. So if anyone follow the previous version of this story, then yes, Mana is still a wandering spirit and now she is bound by some rules, you probably already know one of it after reading this chapter and she also has some sort of guardian angel like how Kobato has Iorogi-** _ **san**_ **with her. Next chapter will be in Koryo country. Thank you for reading this story and sorry for any typos or grammatical error.**


	5. And Thus They Arrived

**Disclaimer:**

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © CLAMP

OC © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

Everything is going according to his plan. Or so he thought. Something unexpected happens when a lone girl decided to make a little twist to the cruel fate that awaits her companions.

Mana is a lone and mysterious girl who joined the group to search for Princess Sakura's feather. Nothing about her is known to the group. Not her wish. Not the price that she paid. Nothing. And she cannot give them any information either for she is unable to speak. Can the addition of this mute girl to the team change the twisted and cruel fate that will awaits them? And will this girl warm the heart of a certain mage?

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **Thousand Words**

 **Act 5**

 **And Thus, They Arrived at The Country of Mysteries**

* * *

 _"The past beats inside me like a second heart."_

 ** _― John Banville, The Sea_**

* * *

" _Are you sure it's safe to have that girl in the castle, Your Majesty?" A soldier glance back and forth between the strange girl inside the room and to King Ashura, the owner of the castle. Fai also not sure with the idea of letting the girl stay in the castle despite the fact that he was the one who offered that idea in the first place._

 _After successfully capture the girl, they brought her to the castle at Fai's request despite the soldier wanting to finish her off because of the fact, the girl was proven to be the "beast" who terrorize the forest and had been killing soldiers that were sent there to investigate, but for some reason, Fai could not bring himself to kill the girl on spot._

 _Perhaps because of how the girl reminds him of his past self that he can't leave her be._

" _Do not worry. She hasn't done anything for the last two days, has she?" King Ashura asked calmly._

" _Err no, but… that girl is pretty strange, she did nothing but sitting on the bed all day. She didn't even change her clothing…" The guard say, still eyeing the girl strangely. Fai glance at the girl inside the room. Just as the guard say, she did nothing but sitting there, unmoving. She still wearing the same clothes, a dirty dress that was stained with dry bloods._

" _Hmm… that is troublesome. Fai could I ask you to convince our guest that we meant no harm?" King Asura asked, making Fai blinked in confusion._

" _Eh?"_

" _It seems our guest hasn't really trust us yet, seeing as she is about your age, maybe she could be more open up to you." Ashura smiled at him._

 _Fai was hesitant. He saw how that girl can easily killed a grown up with only a knife, it was only because he intervened with his magic that they could capture her, but he is not sure whether the girl even want to talk to him._

" _It's alright. Try to smile so that you won't frighten the girl."_

" _With all due respect, Your Majesty, it's more like it's us who is frighten of the girl rather than she frighten of us." The guard deadpanned._

" _Oh my, is that so?" King Ashura chuckled._

 _Fai sighed, knowing that he could never refuse any request from King Ashura. He nodded to the King and entered the room carefully. As the door made a creaking sound, the girl turned around immediately, and once again Fai found himself staring at the same glazed orbs from yesterday_

* * *

Fai rubbed his eyes as he was awoken from his dream.

' _Another dream about her…'_

The dream has becoming frequent that it annoyed him. It's not like it's some kind of nightmare but it's annoying that the dream keeps leaving him on a cliffhanger as it doesn't tell him who the mysterious girl in his dream is. It was as if the dream did that on purpose.

Fai yawned and then he felt something move around his arms and found the lavender hair girl snuggling closer to him, still sleeping peacefully. Fai chuckled, underneath that quiet demeanor, Mana is actually looked like a normal girl now. But then, no matter how much Fai wanted to let her sleep and stare at her face, they have to wake up early because they will be leaving this world today. They were planning to say goodbye to the people of this world first before leaving, though.

"Mana- _chan,_ Mana- _chan_ , wake up. It's already morning."

The girl nodded slowly before opening her eyes. Revealing her gray orbs and they met Fai's icy blue ones. The resemblance is uncanny that Fai couldn't help but to stare at it. It looks just the same like the ones in his dream. Gray. Glazed. No emotion.

" _Morning Fai-san."_

"Morning. Sleep well?" Fai asked. The girl nodded and rubbed her eyes. She still hasn't got used to sleep on futon before, so her back felt sore but Fai doesn't need to know that. The girl stepped out of the room and saw Kurogane, who is already finished getting ready.

" _Oh, morning Kurogane-san."_

Kurogane blinked. "Mornin' What was that?"

Mana blink in confusion.

"I thought you just speak to me, but it doesn't feel like you're actually speaking."

Before Mana could answer him, she felt a gentle hand landed on her head, patting it softly.

"I did a little bit of trick so Mana- _chan_ can communicate with us throughout our journey, Kuro-puu~" The magician said cheerfully.

"Can you stop calling me with weird names!?" The ninja roar in anger at the ridiculous nicknames the magician keeps calling him with.

"Anyway, if you're awake, hurry up and get ready. The kid said we'll be ready to leave after we say goodbye to the others." The ninja grunted. Mana nodded then excused herself to get ready first. Kurogane eyed Fai.

"You treated her quite differently from the rest of us. Is she someone you knew before?" The ninja asked.

"Nope. This is the first time I met Mana- _chan._ What do you mean I treated her differently, Kuro-puu? Are you perhaps, jealous?" The mage said with his usual cheerful grin on his face.

A tick mark appeared on Kurogane's head. "That's not it, you idiot! Whatever, just hurry up and get ready." The ninja left him alone as the mage stood there, contemplating on what the ninja said.

The ninja is quite observant, even Fai realized that he did treated the girl quite differently from the others. He is more… Caring, perhaps? And every time the girl is in danger or looked sad, he just felt agitated and sad for some unknown reasons.

 _ **Is she someone you knew before?**_

Fai was reminded of his dream once more. About the mysterious girl with emotionless gray eyes.

"I wonder…"

* * *

"Masayoshi- _kun_ , thank you for your help."

The group and Masayoshi are now hanging around in the previous Okonomiyaki restaurant. Since Syaoran said they will be leaving today, Masayoshi offered to treat them one last time before they departed. Since the group planning to say goodbye anyway, they accept the kind offer.

"My Kudan and I… we are always so weak! That's why… That's why… I'm very glad that I could return the feather to you!" Masayoshi said as he wiped the tears forming on his eyes.

Fai watched their interaction with a smile while sometimes glancing at Mana who is sitting quietly beside him and sipping her drink. She hasn't touched her foods yet and it worried him since she also only ate a small portion of food during breakfast earlier.

"Mana- _chan_ , the Okonomiyaki will get burnt if you don't eat it." Fai said.

Mana looked at the magician and then at the food. Actually, she doesn't really need to eat because she never felt hungry. But then… She is travelling with normal people… It never crossed her mind before but perhaps it looks weird that she has so little appetite? She did eat small portion every now and then but apparently, that's not enough?

Seeing as the mage was urging her to eat her portion, she nodded and eat the food even though it has no taste on her mouth.

After eating they say goodbye to Shougo's group and Masayoshi before going back to Sorata's place. The couple and Sakura already there waiting for them. The Princess still look dazed, Mana figures it's probably because she hasn't received all of her feathers.

"So, are you leaving?" Sorata asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"Leaving so soon! You never even got the chance to taste the collaboration cooking between my honey and I." Sorata lamented.

Mana glanced at the Princess of Clow. Seeing the princess look so sleepy and seem to be in dazed, the older girl tapped her on the shoulder, making the young Princess turn to look at her.

" _Are you alright?"_

"Yeah… I just feel a little bit sleepy."

Syaoran looked at the Princess sadly. Even though he managed to return her feather, the Princess doesn't even recognize him. The memory of when she asked him who he is… it's still painful to remember yesterday's event.

"Don't look down." Kurogane said to the young boy.

"If you have something you must do, then look forward!"

Magic circle appeared then appeared and wings appeared from each side of Mokona and light pillars surrounding the group.

"Thank you very much." Fai said, bowing to the couple that took them in during their stay in Hanshin.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sorata said, waving the group goodbye

"I hope you will find Sakura's feather in the next world too." Arashi said, smiling.

The group smiled at them and Mokona opened her mouth widely and suck them into her mouth, and thus the travelers continue their journey to another world.

* * *

Mana had hoped they won't land in strange places or a place with a lot of people but she is horribly wrong.

The group fell on top of boxes of potatoes with a loud thud, breaking some of the boxes and having the potatoes inside scrambling everywhere.

Syaoran looked around confusedly, why Mana taking in the scenery surrounding them. A lot of people, and there are some stalls that sell vegetables and fruits. They have landed in the middle of a market it seems.

"Eh? Where are we now?" The ninja grunted in annoyance.

"Wah~ Everyone is looking at us." Fai said with his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Yay~ Mokona is the center of attention~" The white creature cheered happily after she landed smoothly in front of the group.

"You drop us in another weird place." Kuragone said in annoyance with a tick mark on his face.

"Who the hell are you!?" A rough voice demanded. A big man coming towards them and roughly pulling the Sakura's wrist.

"Answer me! Where did you come from!?"

Before the man can do anything to the Princess, Syaoran landed a kick right to his face. Both Mana and Kurogane looked impressed with Syaoran's action while the mage smile in amusement as if he already knew that would happen and Mokona jumping up and down excitingly as if she is watching an action movie.

Syaoran's kick sending the man flying a few meters away. The man got up with an angry look on his face.

"You! Do you realize who you just kicked?!" The man demanded angrily.

Mana blinked. Is he like an important person in this place or something? If he is, he sure doesn't look like it.

"Stop!" a girl's voice called out.

Everyone looked up to see a little girl with jet black hair tied into ponytail stood on a roof, glaring down towards the large man with her arms crossed.

"Don't mess around with the people you don't know, you dumbass!"

"Chunhyang!" The large man called out in anger. "Who did you just call dumb!?"

"Besides you, who else is dumb around here?" The girl mock while pretending to look around in mocking manner.

Seeing as he is being made fun of, the large guy clenched his fist in anger, glaring at the girl. "You little…"

"How rude!" The people behind her yelled at the girl. "He is the son of Ryanban- _sama_ , ruler of Koryo!"

Mana blinked. Ryanban? She doesn't know what that word means but judging by how the man's underlings say it, it seems that he is the son of a noble or something like that?

" _He sure doesn't look like it…"_

"Hmm? Doesn't look like what?" Mana turned to see the mage leaning closer to her. Come to think of it, she doesn't really know how this telepathic communication really work. Does everyone able to hear what she is thinking about? Or it can only be heard by someone who she focuses her mind to? She will have to ask Fai later.

" _Judging from how his underlings called him, it seems he is a noble or somewhat in this country… But he doesn't really look like it…"_ Mana explained.

Fai tapped his chin in thought. "Well yes, he doesn't really look like it, that's for sure. Why are you curious? Did you come from a noble family in your world, Mana- _chan_?"

It won't surprised Fai if she is. Her outfit looked rather grand with those frills and long sleeves.

" _No, but I often went to negotiate with some nobles in my country."_ She explained.

"Hmm… Ah they already left." Fai said as he saw the Ryanban's son left the market after his little banter with the girl… Chunhyang was it? Seeing the troublesome man has left, Fai stood up and offering help to the lavender hair girl. The girl takes his hand, muttering a thank you through her mind.

"Wow, just a moment ago, everyone was looking at us!" Fai commented as the attention turned towards the Ryanban's son who left the scene.

"Syaoran's amazing! Kicking him like that!" Mokona praised the younger boy, imitating the kick he did earlier.

Syaoran instead turned towards the mess the group had created when they landed on this world. He hurriedly put the potatoes and other fruits into their place and arrange it again on the stalls.

"I'm sorry! These are for sales!" The boy said, apologizing to the seller. The seller said it's okay, but feeling responsible, the group begin to pick up the vegetables and fruits and put them back to their place.

"Those idiots! Doing all kinds of evil things in the market place!" The girl from earlier, Chunhyang, grumbled while helping the other villagers gathering their things. Now that she looked at her surrounding more clearly, she realized that the stall they fell on is not the only place that's in a wreck. There are some stalls that have their items wrecked and destroyed, most likely the work of that Ryanban's son.

"When the Amenosa arrive, then this town would be saved…" A villager said.

' _Amenosa? Is that some sort of military force in this world?'_ Mana wondered as she helps the group arranging the boxes.

Chunhyang then fixed her attention towards the group of travelers.

"You look weird!" The girl said.

"Ahahaha then it must be Kuro-rin who looks weird!" Fai said playfully towards the fuming ninja.

"Kurogane is really weird!" Mokona said.

"If I'm weird, then so are you!" The ninja roared angrily.

Mana on the other hand turns her attention to the Princess who looked like she is about to fall asleep in any moment. The older girl held both of the young princess' shoulder to prevent her from falling to the ground should she be falling asleep all of the sudden, while Syaoran was trying to calm down the ninja who is rather annoyed with the mage's playful remarks.

A pang of realization then hit Chunhyang "Are you… Come with me!"

The little girl took Mana's and Sakura's hand leading them away from the market place, making both girls confused with the three men following suit.

* * *

Chunhyang has brought them to her house. Now she is seated in front of Mana, Sakura, and Syaoran who looked very confused as Chunhyang suddenly brought them here without explanation.

"Ah… Excuse me, what is this place?" Syaoran asked.

"My house." The little girl answered then looked at them with serious look on her face.

"Don't you people have something to say?" Chunhyang demanded.

"E-Eh?"

"Don't you?" The girl asked again.

"We just arrived in this country, and then we met you…" Syaoran tried to explained as he had no idea what this girl could possibly want from them. Meanwhile, Mana was able to put two and two together on why the girl bring them to her house.

" _We're not this Amenosa people, if that's the reason why you bring us here."_ The girl said through her mind.

"W-Wah! Wha-what? What was that?" Chunhyang exclaimed as she felt like she just reading someone's mind.

Mana raised her hand.

" _I'm mute. This is how I communicate."_ The girl explained simply.

"O-Oh, s-sorry… So, you're not Amenosa? But come to think of it, kids like you couldn't possibly be Amenosa." Chunhyang said in disappointment.

"Amenosa?" Sakura asked curiously.

Chunhyang then went to explained that Amenosa is the secret spy from the government that investigate each region's Ryanban and making sure they Ryanbans are doing their job and not oppressing their people.

"I see, so you thought that we are Amenosa, err…" Fai trailed off as he didn't get the girl's name earlier.

"Chunhyang."

"Chunhyang is it? I'm Fai. This is Syaoran, Sakura, Mana- _chan_ , and also that's Kuro- _puu_ ~"

"It's Kurogane!" The man yelled angrily towards the smiling mage.

" _So… the ruler of this place is evil, that is why you are waiting for the Amenosa to come and save you?"_ Mana concluded.

Chunhyang nodded then her expression turns grim.

"He's the worst! And he… My omoni…"

Before Chunhyang could finished her sentence, the group heard creaking sounds outside of the house.

"Is that the wind?" Fai wondered as he stood up, planning to check what happen outside.

Chunhyang, realizing what it actually is, prevented him from doing so. "Don't go outside!"

Suddenly, a tornado appeared out of nowhere, damaging the house. Syaoran held Sakura tight, protecting her from the pieces of broken wood with Mana holding Chunhyang in the same manner. Fai held onto Mokona while he and Kurogane both stood their ground.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once the tornado is gone. Fai looked at the sky in serious manner.

"That wasn't the normal wind, was it?"

"It's the Ryanban…" Chunhyang gritted her teeth and balled her fists in anger.

"That guy! He did it!"

The girl looked pretty frustrated. Mana who held the girl in her arms, had no idea what she should do. Usually in this kind of situation she should be comforting the girl but she had no idea what she should do. She had never comforted someone before…

A memory of a young blond boy who patted her head flashed through her mind.

So, carefully, the older girl used her hand to pat the younger girl's head.

"O-oh?"

Chunhyang was confused of what Mana is trying to do, but she soon understood that the older girl is trying to comfort her, even though she is a little bit awkward in doing so.

"Ah thank you Mana, but I'm fine, really. I'm just angry that those Ryanban using his power to hurt others." Chunhyang said. Mana nodded quietly and move her hand away but then Chunhyangg take a hold of her long sleeve.

"Anyway, your left sleeve is very long, isn't it difficult to wear this kind of outfit?" Chunhyangg wondered. She had never seen any outfit like what Mana or the others wear before but Mana's outfit look more complicated compared to the rest of the group so she just had to asked.

" _Not really. It's useful for many things._ " Mana said.

"Really? Well, but you guys can't really walk around with your current outfit. You'll be the center of attention." Chunhyang said.

"That's true, but we don't have this country's currency and we still have no idea where Princess' feather might be." Syaoran said.

"Oh? You guys are looking for something?" Chunhyang asked curiously.

"Yes. We are looking for something important to Princess Sakura." Syaoran explained.

"Well in that case let's go to the town to asked. I can also show you around if you'd like?" Chunhyang said excitedly.

"That would be a great idea!" Fai said with his usual smile on his face. "Then tomorrow, Mokona, Sakura- _chan_ and Syaoran- _kun_ can go to town to look around with Chunhyang, while me, Mana- _chan_ and Kuro- _puu_ …"

* * *

Mana found herself unable to sleep again. So, she went out of the room and climbed up to the roof and sat there. Nightmare has constantly haunting her since they arrived in Hanshin Republic. It's not like she hates it, it just that it kept reminds her of something unpleasant and something she doesn't wish to remember.

Mana looked around to make sure no one is around. Maybe because it's a habit of hers, even though she is no longer in the field of war, she just has this habit to always looked around whenever she wanted to do something. Seeing no one is around she took a leaf she randomly pick up in front of Chunhyang's house and blow on it, making a sound that resembles flute's sound coming out of it.

(The song she played is Reisha's lullaby from Ar Tonelico II, try searching Ar Tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica OST - Reisha's Lullaby ~Whistle~ on youtube)

"That was beautiful Mana- _chan_."

Mana stopped her playing and look up to see Fai stood beside her. The blond mage took a seat beside her, smiling to the lavender hair girl. The girl looked at him, confused. Did her playing bothered him?

" _I'm sorry, did I bother you?"_ The girl asked, feeling like she just did something she shouldn't have. Perhaps this is what people called feeling guilty?

"No, no, I was woken up because of something else, but then I saw Mana- _chan_ is not in the room so I came looking for you hear when I heard the whistling sound." Fai smiled. Mana nodded.

"That was beautiful. Is that something that you learn from your world?" Fai asked curiously. The girl nodded.

" _It's called grass whistling. Someone taught me this when I was little._ "

"Hmm~ Is this someone the person you are looking for?"

Mana went quiet. She can't tell him the person who she was looking for was Fai himself. It was part of the contract that Fai doesn't know her true purpose and who she is. She even gave away Fai's memory of her in order to joined him on this journey.

The thing is, that payment is not the payment she gave to Yuuko. It was the payment she gave to another being.

"If you can't tell me now, it's okay." Seeing the girl looked troubled by his question, Fai decided not to push it.

" _Uh, Fai-san?"_

"Hmm?"

" _This telepathic ability… how does it work, actually? Would people able to hear all the things that I'm thinking?"_ the girl asked curiously. Since she did want to asked Fai about her new telepathic ability, she thought maybe she should just ask now since there's only the two of them here.

"Ah no, it doesn't work that way. What you're thinking can only be heard by someone you are speaking to. Think of it as a normal way of speaking but using your mind. But if there is a thing that you want to keep for yourself, we won't hear it. I make the magic that way." Fai smiled. If he could, he can make it so that only he can hear what Mana is thinking. He is curious about the girl for some unknown reasons, but he can't bring himself to do that. The girl has her own privacy and he wanted to respect that.

" _I see… Thank you very much…"_

Fai chuckled. "You are very welcome. Though the magic didn't really work how I intended it to work." Fai said.

"… _Is it because you couldn't hear my voice?"_ Mana asked curiously. Fai nodded. He thought it was him making some mistakes in his spelling, but that is impossible. He had made sure that his magic work like how he intended it too so he thought the problem would come from Mana herself.

" _It's not your fault. The problem lies within me. I gave my voice to Yuuko-san as payment."_

Fai blinked. "Your voice?"

Mana nodded " _In my world people are able to use magic. In the country that I live in, the people use magic with their voice and sound. I gave that power to Yuuko-san as my payment."_ The girl explained.

Fai hummed. If it's because of that, there's no wonder that Fai can't hear her voice. Come to think of it, none of them knew what Mana gave to the Witch of Dimension as her payment but Mana just tell him that information and it somehow made him felt a little pang of happiness that he knew something about Mana that others don't.

"Ah, so that's what you gave up to the Witch. That's a shame, I thought I could hear Mana- _chan_ 's voice through telepathy." Fai said playfully as he patted the girl's head. "Mana- _chan_ , can I ask you something?"

" _Yes?"_

"Have we met before?" Fai know this is sounds very strange. But he can't shake off the sense of familiarity whenever he is with Mana. It was as if he has known her forever but he can't pinpoint where exactly he had met the girl before. And then, there's this dream of his about the mysterious girl that has the same gray eyes as Mana, not just the color but the feeling as he stared at her eyes is also the same.

Fai frowned when Mana didn't answer and kept quiet for some times. Her expression didn't give away any emotions that she currently feels, but for some reasons Fai knew that his question troubled her. The girl took a deep breath and close her eyes before answering.

" _No. This is the first time I ever met you, Fai-san_." The girl answered. Since Fai couldn't hear her voice, he doesn't know whether she is lying or not, but the way she acted before she answered his question…

Suddenly flashes of images went through his head.

" _You did it again." He heard the younger version of himself said._

"… _.?"_

" _You always did that. That's why I know you are lying."_

Fai grabbed his head as he felt the memory is slipping way from his mind. What was that? Who was he talking to? He then felt someone tugged on his sleeve. Realizing that he is not alone and his companion probably worried because he suddenly went quiet, Fai shake his head to push away his headache and look up.

"Sorry Mana- _chan_ , I'm fine."

The girl in front of her just looked at him but not releasing her hold on his sleeve. Fai looked into her eyes. Is that worry he saw on that usually glazed gray orbs?

"I'm fine, really." The mage patted the girl's head, making the girl sighed and finally let go of his sleeve.

"Let's go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow morning."

Mana nodded. They both then went back to their sleeping room. Since Chunhyang's place is quite small, all of them had to sleep together in one room. It took sometimes for Mana to finally asleep, but Fai still lie awake on his bed. He was thinking about earlier. Those flashes of images… What does it mean?

The mage turned to see the lavender hair girl already sleep peacefully. Honestly, this girl is a complete mystery to him. When he started this journey, he had promised himself not to get any of his travelling companion to involve themselves with him or him getting too attached to either one of them. But this girl that he had just met… He cannot quite put it, but he felt as if he had known her for a long time.

The mage gently brushed the hair that fell on her face, making the girl frowned and hid her face behind the blanket.

" _Go to sleep, Fai-san."_

Fai chuckled. The girl is too sensitive. He had realized this when he slept with her in Hanshin. Even a small movement will awake the girl. She is too alarmed. It made him think of what kind of life she had in her world. But it's not something that Fai should think about now. The mage sighed as he prepared himself to actually sleep this time. Before sleeping he spare one last glance towards the lavender hair girl.

"…Who are you, really…?"

* * *

Not far from the house, a figure wearing a dark blue hood with star constellations pattern on it watched as the events unfold before him.

"That magician is quite strong… They just started this journey but the memories taken away from him are gradually returned to him."

The figure smiled mischievously as if he's thinking of something fun.

"This ought to be fun."

* * *

 _To be continue_

* * *

Author's Note: **And so that's for this chapter. They finally arrived in Koryo~ anyway, I change my design of Mana a little bit that's why her clothes description is a little bit different (I'll change the one in the first chapters later) and Fai is starting to remember things~ And who is that mysterious figure at the end of the story~? Find out on the next chapter of Thousand Words! Sorry for any grammatical error and typos**


End file.
